Alpha Omega
by Yamamoto Kou
Summary: When Ash turns Alpha, a better adventure begins. Misty bashing in some chaps. The Gym battles will be more interesting as the story goes on. What's the Colesseum Challenge and why are they supposed to be the Gym Leaders secret?(Discontinued)
1. Chapter one: The Starting Point

Alpha Omega  
  
Chapter One: The Starting Point  
  
Author's note: I don't own Pokemon. I only saw the beginning of Pokemon: The Johto Journeys so this isn't really updated. Fan fictions are my only source of information (gotta love'em ^U^). I won't be putting in anything from the series like the Master's Journey because I haven't seen it yet! ;_; (E.g. Chikorita did not evolve yet.) I'm really sorry. I'm no good at writing. I've got some grammar problems and maybe a few more. I can sort of write but I don't r8eally put the right sentences in the right order most of the time. Please help me on this. I would also like to put in a statement. I hate romance but I still read it to pass the time. (Fan fictions only!) But one things for sure. I NEVER, EVER READ AN ASH x MISTY FIC BECAUSE I HATE. *stares at all the AAMR fans glaring at me* Okay. I've said enough now. *Down on knees* Don't flame me. ;_;  
  
  
  
By: Yamamoto Kou  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Ash knew that something was changing. Nothing seemed like what it was. Ash's mom seems to be taking more interest in Brock's methods. Pikachu was getting closer to Misty than ever. Professor Oak took more to Gary now that he's nice and noble and all. All his own pokemon seem to be forgetting him too. Team Rocket hardly showed up anymore. (A look at what they're doing: It seems that Victrebell had taken up the sport of eating Jessie's head instead of James after a certain Meowth changed her shampoo with sap.)  
  
Most of all, nobody remembered he existed, even his mom, unless he spoke up. They are now living in their own worlds so they don't notice him anymore. That's why it's getting harder and harder to get breakfast, lunch, dinner. Any meal, you name it and they always forget now. Then before you know it, it's Princess Day! But Ash had gone out early and didn't come back till the next day because he didn't want to be in their way on this 'special' occasion. But then it turned out that that's probably the only day they remembered him by themselves.  
  
"ASH! WHERE WERE YOU???!!! I NEEDED YOU TO CARRY ALL MY SHOPPING!!!!!" "BUT MOST OF THE TIME YOU IGNORE ME!" "YOU. YOU. GO TO YOUR ROOM YOU! THIS IS NOT HOW YOU SHOULD TREAT A WOMAN!!!!!!" Since everybody was there they second that. Even Pikachu. "Fine."  
  
Now everyone opposes what he says and does. He has no support, no compliments, nothing. [Of all the nerve. You guys even used my account without asking and I'm not that short tempered. Well, not anymore anyway.] Thought Ash as he lay on the bed. [Nothing wants me here except to make me their subordinate.] Ash walked over to the window and opened it. He stared into the blue sky. [Even my friends and family don't see me as I used to be. I have nothing now. Nothing.]  
  
The wind blew past, ruffling his hair. [I do have something.] Ash sat on the bed and continued to watch the peaceful scene that consisted of grassy meadows and trees dancing in the wind under the sun. [My life. My dreams. My hopes. My future. My freedom.] Ash was thoughtful now. [My.] He paused for a moment. [Destiny.] Mostly at this thought his stomach would grumble and he would've given up on the whole idea. But not now.  
  
Suddenly, a thought raced past his mind and he able to catch up with it and grab it. [To start all over again. To start from scratch. Why not. If I'm going to be on my own I'm gonna do it properly. For once.] A plan was forming in his mind. Ash grabbed some money and sneaked outside. [No more Ash this, no more Ash that. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of being stupid! This time, I'm gonna be the best. My way.]  
  
He headed for the mall to buy new clothes. It consisted of a red turtleneck and long sleeved red shirt, white long pants with a brown leather belt, brown gloves, and a white sleeve-less jacket. As an addition he got a pair of cool pilot glasses for free. Later, he got some shoes. (They look like Davis's from Digimon 02 but brown instead of orange.) He also got himself a black and red backpack. Shortly afterwards he dyed his hair a sandy colour and changed his hairstyle. He also bought some supplies to bring with him on his journey like provisions and pokeballs.  
  
Just before he reached the exit, he saw Misty and her sisters. ".And as payback for not helping me carry the shopping, from tomorrow onwards I will use his account. That will definitely tick him off!" they walked deeper into the mall. "That was a lucky brake." Ash went to the bank to withdraw all his savings before heading home. That night, Ash got ready to leave. Just as he expected, he was not called down for dinner.  
  
Ash opened the cupboard where he kept his old clothes in. There was a Pokemon egg in there. He got it out and placed it on the bed. He found it near some rocks during his little walk during Princess Day. He quickly changed into his new clothes. He decided to leave his old one's behind. He also left his badges, Pokedex, and Pokemon behind. [I'm going to start all over again.] When he was done he sneaked out the window. He took the Pokemon egg with him. When he got down, it hatched into a Pichu. "Pichu." {Ha ha!} It took a liking to Ash easily. "Looks like you're my first Pokemon." "Pichu." {Yay!}  
  
Just then in the house. "This Togepi egg was teleported to me a week ago by Professor Westwood." "How do you know it's a Togepi, Professor?" "The outer casing of the egg looks something like Togepi's doesn't it?" "Oh yes Professor. Now Togepi has a new playmate!" "Togepree!" {All right!} Then the egg hatched. The first one it saw was Misty. "Come here you little cutie." "Toge." {No.} It backed away. This Togepi is different. It doesn't want the first thing it sees as its mother, father, or whatever. In fact it hates Misty like Hell. (So do I. *Runs for cover from the Misty fans. * I also made sure that Ash and Pichu hate her too. *jumps into a pit and prepares guns to defend self from Misty and AAMR fans who have declared war and getting their own tanks. Help.) Besides, it's a male.  
  
The others try to catch it for themselves, thinking that they are the ones that should take care of the Togepi. While an argument ensues, Togepi quickly runs out the door before Misty's Togepi can get to him. "Toge togepreee!" {Come back! You belong to Misty! You're my playmate!} He stopped turn around and looked at Misty's Togepi in the eye. It stopped running. "Toge toge togepreee toge!" {How can you say I belong to her?! I hate them. I don't belong to anybody unless I say so! So long you pathetic piece of rotten omelet!} At that, he used Metrome and teleported a distance away.  
  
"I wonder what they're doing now?" said Ash aloud. He turned back to see his house. There was a brief pause. A really brief one. Until Togepi appeared before him. Ash caught him in mid-air. "You okay little fella?" The Togepi nodded its head. It looked at his house too. Ash then started to talk without caring who he was talking to. "I'm going to promise myself right now that even if they want me back, even if they will treat me better than how they did, no matter how much they might miss me or love me after this," Pichu and Togepi looked up at him. "I won't come back. Even if they beg on their knees or do suicide, I don't care. From this moment on, they're not my friends or my family anymore." Ash turned his head to look at the two Pokemon. "Both of you are a witness to this. Understand?" Both Pokemons nod their heads.  
  
Ash puts Togepi down. "Wish you could come along too." As Ash turned, he felt Togepi tug at his legs. "Toge toge preee!" {I'm going with you.} "You sure?" "Toge toge preeee. Toge!" {I'll be your friend. Forever!} "Gee, thanks. But do you mind being in a Pokeball? That goes for you too Pichu." They thought about this then nodded. "Okay! Let's go!" They were both in Pokeballs and were now on their way to Pewter City. They're gonna win their badges from the start.  
  
Back at the house. "HEY! WHERE'S TOGEPI?" Misty saw her Togepi on the floor looking sad. She picked him up and Togepi started crying. "There, there Togepi. We'll find him somehow." "I took a quick sketch of him. Is this alright Misty?" "Ya. Its perfect! Thanks Tracey!" "I can put an ad in the news for you if you like." "Thanks a lot Professor Oak!" "We'll all try to help!" "Thanks guys! You're the best!" It took Ash a few hours to get to Viridian City.  
  
On the way, Ash thought of something. He needed a new name. He kept thinking of names but then one popped out of his brain. Alpha Omega. It sounded weird and he thinks there's a meaning to it, but it'll have to do. Ash also had Pichu and Togepi fight their first match against a few Ratatas and Spearows. They won every time and the good part was that Togepi knows Metrome and Pichu would probably be the only Pichu in the world to not shock itself when using an electrical attack. They then went to sleep. A woman came out of the Pokemon Center. She looked very pleased. 


	2. Chapter two: Togepi's Ransom

Chapter Two: Togepi's Ransom  
  
Disclaimer: If Pokemon was mine, there will definitely be no mushy stuff in it.  
  
A/N: *Throws guns and armor away* Hi guys and gals! ^-^ I just want to say sorry I did not meet your standards Gryphon Turboclaw(). I've never written much of anything in my life. That's probably one of the reasons why I did not do as well as I thought for my English test in school. I'll try to fix it all up and maybe I won't get some bad grades anymore. Thanks! (And could you please give me a few tips on it?) And a note to Ihire() I'm sorry that this one isn't written in paragraph because I'm not sure how. But I promise you that the next fic will have a bit of a difference and maybe a little surprise for you and Gryphon Turboclaw(). I will also introduce a new problem that will probably affect my fic writing time apart from homework, school, parents and tuition. My two-years-younger-than-me little sister who will be known as Striker F. Here she is now! *curtains part and spotlights light up to reveal a fat, sulky and tomboyish looking sister. * " *pouts* Why am I in your stinking, boring fic anyway! I can write better!" "Ya, ya. Just keep it cool till the end of the Author's note and you get your ten bucks. You said you were broke from buying all that stuff. *points to a huge pile of stuff that consists of Pokemon cards, The Sims disks, and some other girlish stuff.* "Oh all right. But hurry up! You know what I can do to you!" "Yes. Made-up karate, Sumo wrestling, kickboxing, street boxing, voodoo, blackmail, ripping my head off with your teeth and other stuff... *shudders* Need I go on? " "That's it! I want my ten bucks NOW!" "No. Because it's not the end yet. Oh, *faces readers* did I mention that she's selfish, hot tempered, short tempered, greedy, impatient and annoying?" "THAT'S IT! *puts on a white mask and takes out a chainsaw* SSSHHHHHIIIINNNNEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! (Japanese for die.)" " *Starts running* Please read this before I start on my third fic." "*chasing me* IF YOU LIVE THAT LONG!!" (My punishment for being so stupid)  
  
By: Yamamoto Kou xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Ash (or known as Alpha from now on) decided to stay in Viridian City for a while to train up Togepi and Pichu and prepare them for Flint (Brock's dad). They were doing pretty well. But the weird thing was that their levels skip. Example: From level 8 to level 11. Pretty soon the entire bug community in the Viridian Forest will be as easy as eating ice-cream on a hot Summer day at the beach. Which was a good thing because they needed to move out fast. It turns out that Misty and the gang had their hopes set on finding Togepi so it was NOT an easy job to persuade even Nurse Joy that it was his. One night, when they had finished their meal at the restaurant, they decided to do some late-night training. They were doing great! Now they can leave as soon as possible. On their way back to the Pokemon Center, Alpha saw the Viridian Gym. The marble construction gleamed in the moonlight. Alpha was confident that his Pokemon were sure to win. He knew from what Jessie and James said, the team rocket boss is the Gym Leader. [This may look like a gym, trainers may have fought you at this place, but it's not your real Gym isn't it?] Alpha wanted to beat the Gym Leader in his own Gym and it will have to be his real one. He was determined to beat Team Rocket. And the only way to do that is to face the boss himself. It's going to be tuff. It's like a chess game. As Ash he would've lost in twenty- three seconds. But as for Alpha, the game has only begun. The pieces are in their places and it's only a matter of time for the right piece to move. Eventually, it will be checkmate. It's either the Team Rocket boss, or him. Alpha had told his Pokemons about Team Rocket. They were as determined as him. But now they needed some sleep. They ran back to the Pokemon Center hoping that the door will not close until they got in. By the next day, they were full of energy and were ready for their last day at Viridian City. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
It was then they bumped into some one they wanted to avoid all their life. Misty. "Have you seen my Togepi?" As they were still in the Pokemon center, she pointed to a sketch of Togepi. "Well, did you see him?" "No." "Oh. Sorry to bother you." "Maybe you should see if the Togepi he has is yours." It was officer Jenny with Brock at her heels. "Nurse joy suspects he has a Togepi that looks exactly like the one you described." "Really?" She took his Pokeballs, or should I say snatch, (I HATE YOU MISTY!!!! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*jumps up and down in rage* EVEN THINKING ABOUT HER IS LIKE POISON BUT I STILL SEE THE SHOW WHILE TRYING VERY HARD TO IGNORE MISTY COMPLETELY!!!!!!!!!!! *Just then, AAMR and Misty fans barge in on the scene. They all yelled: "TAKE THAT BACK!!!!"* *What happened afterwards is either too humiliating for Misty-hater me to type or some other reason. E.g. Writers block!)and let both Togepi and Pichu out. When she saw Togepi, she was full of delight. "It is my Togepi! How did you-" Alpha and Pichu already left the Pokemon Center. Soon, every single people in the Pokemon Center (except Misty) chased him. Togepi stood there. Alpha had said that this would happen and he would have to make her stay away from him. MAKE HER. Alpha and Pichu gave him space and time. Now all he has to do is convince her. The only thing is, he never thought it would be this soon! "Togepreeee!" {I'm not your Pokemon!} Misty bent down to talk to him. "Yes you are. *tries to tickle him but he slapped it away.* "Toge toge!" {That's not nice!} "Oh. *pulls Togepi out of her backpack.* See. We want you back.. Badly." "Togepi!" {No, I won't go back.} "Come on with us. We've been looking for you for over a week now. You would be happy after a nice bath and I'll ask Brock to make some of his best Pokefood for you. What do you say!" "Toge!"{No!} xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Meanwhile, Alpha and Pichu are making a riot in Viridian City. They ran and ran. They hid in some buildings, they hid in some alleys, they climbed up a tree and climbed down again and they were all tired. They needed a good place to hide. But where? The police station! The entire force is out to look for him. They would never think he's stupid enough to be there. And so they headed in that direction while hoping that Togepi could get over with this soon. [Looks like I could use some training myself.]thought Alpha. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Back at the Pokemon Center, Misty was using words so sweet, it'll give all of your teeth more than cavities just listening to it. It was some of the dirtiest things you could ever do to persuade someone. Togepi rejected everything. Luxury, comfort, and doting. He didn't want those. He's gotta do it. His friends are going to break their legs trying out there. "Toge toge preee. Toge." {Leave me alone now. Please.} "But you'll go back to that crook. I don't want you to be a bad Pokemon. I'm doing what's right for you and I'm putting my foot down because I want what's best for you." She tried to pick up Togepi, yet again and was greeted with another bite. "Let's go home." Misty was offending and enraging Togepi, provoking him. Then he decided NOT to go easy. "Toge toge pi toge toge preee?" {What do I have to do to show you that I hate you?} Misty thought for a moment and put Togepi down. "If you don't like me, if you really want to stay with that thief, punch me." Togepi has a mad glint in his eye. "If you really hate me, then do it. If you do I'll call Officer Jenny off and drop the entire thing. If you really want to be with that nasty boy, hit me." Misty has so much confidence that Togepi will come along. Too confident. "Togepri, toge toge pi. Toge preeee!" {First of all, he's not a thief. I teleported to him willingly and you'd better not hurt him or my buddy Pichu!} Togepi used a Mega punch. Make that a Super Duper Mega Punch that sent Misty flying through the roof. (If Team Rocket can take it, so can she.) He then faced Misty's Togepi. "TOGE togepreee!" {NEVER mess with us!} He punched her (That's most probably Misty's Togepi's gender) and sent her flying after Misty. Then he teleported to where they should land. Alpha and Pichu were cornered before he could reach the station. Just then, Misty fell from the sky right in front of them with her Togepi trailing behind her. The officers eyes turned beady and they sweatdropped. Togepi teleported behind Alpha. Since she was unconscious, Togepi had to use Psychic on Misty to tell the officers to drop the search as Togepi had teleported to Alpha freely and that there was no stealing in the process. Among the crowd, there was a woman. She smiled and walked away from the scene. And so Alpha and his Pokemons were on their way to Pewter City through the Viridian Forest. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
When they had left, Team Rocket appeared. But when they saw all the officers around the area, they decided to high tail out of there. Unfortunately for them, a rookie was practicing with his brother's Growlihte and the Fire Blast attack they had been using sort of. got in their way. "Team Rocket is blasting off again!" They were soon very far in the distance leaving behind a very confused look from both the rookie and his bro's Pokemon. 


	3. Chapter three: Being Trained

Chapter Three: Being Trained Disclaimer: The making of this fic has no connections with the REAL Pokemon Company or it's creator. Characters borrowed with no money involved in the process.  
  
Dedicated to Gryphon Turboclaw() and Ihire() for being helpful on my writing and grammar. If they care to review more, there is still hope for me to make this and every other fics I have better and improved.  
  
A/N: Yo! This is where the mysterious stuff starts. Hope this fic is okay with you guys because having an Ash, which is starting to have dangerous and good ideas, is a bit of the uncommon. With more to come. Brace yourselves. I can get scary. (Lights go out and blood starts gushing out of your computer.) See? I don't think there is much of any humor in this fic but I can assure you there are some very deep stuff. Argh! Stupid auto correct! I spelled humour instead of humor and it calls it a mistake. (Kicks computer.) Stupid bucket of bolts and silicone chips! (AAMR and Misty fans, armed with swords like the ones knights use, jump out from behind some of my various stuff. One of them points their sword at me. "Give Misty and Ash a sacred offering of acceptance of a romance between them!" *I take out laser sword thingy from Star Wars (I don't remember what's it called!) and change my voice similar to Darth Vader's.) "NEVER!" *wonders why they want me to do that as I never apologized* And a battle ensues.) *Please note that Ash had his name changed to Alpha.*  
  
By: Yamamoto Kou  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Ugh! Finally!" Alpha and his Pokemon are still in the Viridian forest but they're now in the part of the forest where it is thickest.  
  
After sometime, Pichu decided to quench his curiosity by asking. "Pii pi piii chu?" {Why don't you want Togepi to Teleport us to Pewter City?} "I want to stay here for a bit. You guys aren't the only one's to train."  
  
Alpha did the back flip he just mastered just now. "Toge. Toge pi. Toge preeeee?" {Oh. So that's why you did cartwheels, front flips, and summersaults. Is that also why you hang out in trees?} "Sort of. I'm trying to see how fast can I swing through them. I'm going to try a one-handed flip now." Alpha tried but of course he didn't get it.  
  
Pichu and Togepi watched him for sometime as he tries to do it a few more times. Then Pichu stood up, crossed his arms and said: "Pi chu pi pii Pichu." {You look like you could use some help.} He beamed. Togepi did what Pichu did. "Toge. Togepi." {Yup. Our help.} Alpha stood up and brushed himself. "Oh yeah?"  
  
To answer this, both of them start doing everything he's trying to learn and they're making it so easy. "Okay, okay. *raised his hands in defeat* You win." Pichu stopped. "Piii pi Pichu. Pi chu!" {The first thing you need is speed. I'll handle that!} Togepi stopped too. "Togepi. To ge togepree." {You do that first. Then maybe I can toughen you up.} "Thanks. When can we start?" Pichu and Togepi nod at each other. "Pichu." {Right.} "Toge!" {Now!} Then they jumped onto him. "Easy guys!"  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
At Team Rocket HQ, Giovanni feels that the operations that he had assigned the Rocket's to do isn't good enough. [It isn't effective and it isn't saving my time.] He frowned. I need to do something about this. He went to look through the window and sees trees and grass before him. [I just need the power of the legendary Pokemon to rule the world but yet, we still haven't progressed.] He slammed his fist on the window.  
  
"Need some help uncle?" A tall, dark and sinister-looking (although beautiful) woman appeared from the shadows. She had long brown hair that wrapped her shoulders in waves as her hair was slightly curly. She had a beautifully slim figure that would make any man drool. Her skin was the color of pure perfection. She was wearing a black dress that's quite short.  
  
Giovanni took one look at her and his eyes stared in shock and disbelief at the angel that stood before him. "Margaret." "You thought I was dead didn't you?" She walked towards the window. "You never thought anyone would survive that didn't you?" Giovanni was silent.  
  
She smiled and the red lipstick on her lips made the smile look extremely taunting. "Do I have to remind you what happened sixteen years ago?" "Of course not. How could I ever forget! " She walked towards the door. "Don't worry uncle. I will help you. And by the way, my name is not Margaret anymore. My name is Tricep." "Wait! How do you remember me? How did you find Team Rocket HQ? Where were you hiding all these years? I demand an explanation!" He slammed his fist on the table.  
  
She only waved a finger in the air and said: "Tsk, tsk. You should know that a woman never reveals her secret unless she wants to." With that she left the room with the door closed behind her. Giovanni called all available Team Rocket members in the HQ to find her before she escapes. But by sunset, they said that there was no one in the corridors at all. When they checked the security camera's footage, the whole machine exploded. Giovanni cursed her under his breath. "What do you want now?"  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Somewhere in the Pokemon world was an old man trudging along in a forest filled with pine trees. He sat on a rock to rest, then trudged on to find shelter for the night.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
And somewhere in the world was something waiting. Hidden memories, dark secrets, unknown devices, forbidden holes of time and awesome powers are starting to bring themselves back into the world that had forgotten they had existed. The Pokemon world is more than what the universe cares to reveal. Stars can only tell the mystics so much and yet, what they do tell is far smaller than what the real thing really is.  
  
Alpha stared at the stars. He was glad that he wasn't the stupid, idiotic, slow and brainless oaf that was named Ash. And as for his old Pokemon, friends and family, the more he thought about it, the more he remembered the good times, he wondered if it was worth giving it up. He closed his eyes and tried to decide, the wind went past him, sending the fresh smell of dew, flowers, and a lot of wonderful things that came from all over the world into his nose and it smelled great. This was one of the many things he hadn't notice as Ash. He also found peace.  
  
No incredibly Gyarados like Misty to bug him, no mom to pick up after him and doing stupid things that probably made him stupid, no Gary to annoy him and to compete with him, no Professor Oak to pester him about him not knowing anything, no Tracey to distract him and no Brock to tell him what to do. He can finally be able to depend on himself more often.  
  
But then there was his old Pokemon. He just wasn't so sure about them anymore. Someone once said that if your friends repeat the same mistake seven times and are always forgiven, forget about them because they aren't your friends anymore. [I'll just have to wait and see.] But before he dozed off into slumber land with Pichu and Togepi, he actually hoped that he wouldn't be friends with them again. Especially Pikachu.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
In the Ketchum house hold. "Dinner time!" "Mmm! Your cooking always tastes good!" "Thanks!" After dinner, Misty was told to throw some unwanted pictures away. "Hey, who's the kid with the stupid looking hat again?" "Let me think. I know it somewhere before. I think his name was Bash, or was it Cash? Sorry Misty. I don't really remember." Pikachu thought the boy looked familiar. What was his name again, Sash, Crash? No. It has something to do with Ketchup. Ketchup? After a while, he decided to go for a few more snacks instead of thinking about something that's not important.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
It had already been a week since Togepi and Pichu gave some help to Alpha. By then, his speed was incredible, though not as good as Pichu's. He was also able to lift a few really big boulders and juggle them in the air. Not bad. Especially when it was some baby Pokemon who taught him that. You'll never know what younger kids can teach you. They assured him he'd do better. But now, it's high time they get the Boulder Badge.  
  
And so they had a race to see who got there first. Pichu may have won first place with Togepi behind, but Alpha almost caught up with them. The speed he was going was faster then any Olympic runner's. "Come on. You guys deserve a special treat tonight. But first, we've got to go to the Pokemon Center to get you guys in tip top condition for Flint!"  
  
On the way, they passed a woman wearing dark glasses. When she reached a dark deserted alley, she took out a handheld laptop. She then started creating a new file. It was labeled 'ALPHA OMEGA'. Last Identity: Ash Ketchum; Pokemon Owned: Pichu, Togepi; Rated: Interesting; Notes: Monitored.  
  
Tricep looked at what she had just created and was just satisfied. Only just. "You, my friend, are a very interesting boy."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The old man somewhere in the pokemon world had reached a Pokemon Center. He looked at his one and only precious thing and then put it back into his pocket.  
  
  
  
  
  
AFN (After Fic Note): I hope this is considered alright. Is this the paragraph format you guys want me to use? Please tell me if I did right or do I have to go back to the drawing board? I live to please. 


	4. Chapter four: Battle of the Badge

Chapter Four: Boulder Badge Battle! Disclaimer: Pokemon has not been owned by me from the day the idea was thought of until all eternity. Unless fate does something about it. *shakes fist menacingly at fate*  
  
A/N: Yo! Sorry for the last chapter because no Misty bashing was involved. Sorry for the Misty bashing Satsu'mi but your right. I hate Misty the same way you hate you-know-who. Okay, this battle is a bit boring. That's all I can tell you. *Striker F comes in and burst my idea bulb* "Hey, what did you do that for!" "Just sit still! *takes out the writer block that looks like a bottle of Dad's Cod Liver Oil*" "NNNOOOOOO!!!!!!! *runs off*" (When I have almost run a desirable distance from Striker F, AAMR and Misty fans appear. But there are more of them this time. NOT counting in the Misty's Togepi fans who had probably just joined.) "Surrender Evil YK! You have nowhere to run and this time, *everyone surrounds me while taking out very big laser blasters* we came prepared!" "I just have one request before the doom starts." "Hurry up!" "Do you guys have anything to do with my sister and the cod liver oil of writer's block? *points at Striker F who is catching up with us*" "Of course. We paid her ten bucks each so that would probably mean she has about a million US dollars just to do that. *grumbles*" "OO;" "That's it, talk over. *Aims laser gun* So long Evil YK. *shoots and when smoke clears, there's only burned and charred floor.* Hahahaha! We destroyed Evil YK! Let's celebrate." "I should tell you that I am NOT evil." "*All the fans and Striker F look up to see me in my Digimon form, Nayomon hiding in a lamp on the ceiling.* Uh oh. This is not good." "*smiles* Nayomon, armour digivolve to, Heromon!" (A cool looking white robot-knight that's the same height as Angelmon appeared before them) "When I said doom, did I ever mention it was yours?" "*Fans and Striker F tries to run away* AAAHHHH!" "Lightning Sword! *my sword flashed out of my robotic arm and a burst of lighting matrix zoomed towards the fans and Striker F." (Soon there were quite a lot of umm. stuff broken. That's when mom came home.) "Uh oh. *de-digivolve into Nayomon and pretends to be one of the stuff toys that had piled up over the years*" "WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED HERE!?"  
  
By: Yamamoto Kou  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Alpha and his Pokemon are finally at the Gym doors. "Let's go!" They walked in. Tricep was observing them from the camera she had specially placed there.  
  
"So, are you a challenger for the Boulder badge?" "Yes." "Very well. This will be a two on two match. But I warn you, I will not be easy. Graveler!" "Pichu, your up!" "Are you nuts? Using baby Pokemon to battle?" "No, They will win. You'd better watch yourself."  
  
Flint studied the boys face. It showed no hint of hesitation but a lot of confidence. "Like I said, I'm not going easy on you. Even if it is a baby Pokemon. Graveler, use Rock Throw!" A heap of stones were sent flying by Graveler and was headed for Pichu. The rocks then piled up on it's target. Alpha just watched. "What are you doing kid! Check your Pokemon to see if it's okay!"  
  
"I don't have to." "What?!" Alpha smiled and looked into Flint's eyes. "Pichu, Thundershock attack!" Pichu appeared out of nowhere and knocked out Graveler out in just one second. Flint couldn't believe his eyes. [That thing moves faster than a Pigeot in a whirlwind.] Thought Flint. [He must've trained his Pokemon better than I thought.]  
  
"Onix, go!" "Your turn Togepi!" "Onix, use a bind attack!" Onix proceeded to bind him but he was just to slow. Togepi did a couple of flips to avoid the upcoming blows. Onix was starting to get tired. Just then, Flint's kids all started to support Onix as they had been watching all along. "Onix! Onix!"  
  
Alpha gave him a smug smile. Togepi then used a Mega Punch to finish everything off. "That was quick. *takes out Boulder Badge and throws it at Alpha* It's all yours kid! What's your name?" "The name's Alpha Omega." And then proceeded to leave the Gym.  
  
Tricep teleported the hidden camera back into her bag. "It is growing." She teleported herself away from the spot. Alpha was now at a restaurant. He saw her and he didn't like her. [Who is she?] Alpha pondered.  
  
Pichu and Togepi are at the Pokemon Center being healed. If they were here, they would probably think the same thing. He was being stalked but for what reason. He thought for a while and decided to leave the matter. For now. He was keen on getting back to training as soon as possible.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Mewtwo was on that floating paradise of his. The trees below were shadowed by its passing. He was unaware that time. Unaware of the something that knocked him unconscious.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
At Team Rocket HQ, Giovanni was in his office with his Persian on his lap. His Persian suddenly strikes a pose the way cats do when something bad is coming. Giovanni looked up to see Tricep. "I have a very, very, interesting gift for you uncle. Hope you like it."  
  
Giovanni was about to call the Team Rocket members until he saw her 'gift'. Giovanni gawked. "You. you. How?" "That's my secret. Do you like it?" "It's impossible." "I'll take that as a yes. Don't be surprised. I said I will help. You've got more coming. In the meantime, if you want to start dominating the world, you'd better get started by making these." She threw him a couple of plans.  
  
Giovanni looked at all of them. What are these for?" He pointed to some of the plans. "That's to get ready for the upcoming interference." "And what is the interference might I ask?" His eyes narrowed. "Patience uncle. It will be revealed to you due time." She left just as mysteriously as she came.  
  
Giovanni decided to forget capturing her. She had her uses. But then why is she helping him? "There has to be a catch somewhere." Muttered Giovanni as he stroked his Persian to calm it from the shock.  
  
He looked at the 'gift', then at the plans. He called some Team Rocket members to put his 'gift' in a special place then went to see his scientist to 'discuss' about the completion of the plans. "It is vital that it is finished as soon as possible" added Giovanni.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The old man was yet again on the open road. He was more aware now. The time for the thing that his family had been guarding so tenderly will given to its rightful owner.  
  
Its master's voice is faint, but it's still calling. The time is coming closer to hand for the one and only badge to be given. The old man plans on treasuring every single moment he has to cherish it. He was not so keen to give it up.  
  
"But the time will come. And it is coming. But not so soon." He continued to walk through the valley that was stretching its way out into the cold, dark world.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Alpha was now sleeping in the Pokemon Center. He was dreaming. Voices. Voices. They were chanting. It was silently telling him, reminding him of something that he ought to know. In the darkness was a form. A vision not so clear.  
  
The chanting was so soft and melodious. As sweet as honey down ones throat, melting away into the blissful sweetness of Heaven. It was nothing like the way monks chant. Their solid, cold and determined voices. They claimed it a holy ritual. But this was a chanting that was a call that had drifted through the ages into the mind. He felt stronger and braver with every tone.  
  
Then he felt something within himself. Something he will never notice as Ash. It was a power waiting to be released. The chanting was becoming clear. By the crack of dawn, Alpha woke up with these words in his head. 'Hope in the light of the star. Believe in the darkness within.' He then woke up with his friends and started to begin a few more sessions of training. With a few slight differences.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Misty woke that day and was headed for the kitchen for breakfast. "Morning Misty!" Brock was fighting over the chores with Mr. Mime and Pikachu cuddled itself at Misty's leg. "Good Morning Pikachu." She rubbed his head. Misty's Togepi was already jumping up and down on the table. "Okay, Togepi. Open wide."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Team Rocket was over the Ketchum's house. "We're gonna catch a Pikachu! We're gonna catch a Pikachu!" They danced in their balloon. A very sleepy and shortsighted Spearow was flying and it just flown through the balloon thinking it was a cloud. [Funny cloud though] it thought. Team Rocket is hurtling down below.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Misty was eating her own breakfast when Team Rocket dropped in. She was squashed under the basket of the balloon along with Togepi and Pikachu. Delia Ketchum was stuck in the washing machine as it was washing the clothes while Brock and Mr. Mime accidentally pushed her in while they were 'arguing'. Brock and Mr. Mime had a race to go to town to buy that day's groceries.  
  
After Team Rocket recited their motto, they noticed that there was no one about. "There doesn't seem to be anyone home." "I agree with you Meowth. A good motto wasted." "Speaking about wasted," Jessie said as she looked at the food on the table, "Let's not waste a good meal! *starts eating* " When they all finished, they patched up the balloon and left. But the patch didn't hold so. "Team Rocket blasts off again."  
  
Misty/Togepi/Pikachu: Xx  
  
Delia Ketchum: Oh dear. *walks wobbly out of the washing machine*  
  
Brock/Mr. Mime: *chased around town because they have no money to pay for the groceries* 


	5. Chapter Five: Team Rocket's Priority One

Chapter Five: Team Rocket's Priority One  
  
A/N: I've got to warn you, this chapter has made Team Rocket look too evil. I'm not so good with action scenes and I'm only trying it out. Hope it's okay. (Misty and AAMR fans start coming out and tied me up in five seconds flat. "Ha ha! We've got you now evil YK! Huh? *looks at me closely* It's just a dummy! *jumps on it in a fit of rage*") The real YK is now in it's Digimon form Nayomon writing this in a secluded corner of dimension Extreme Insanity (EI) where the action scenes come from. It isn't really insane, but it's the closest I can ever get to Action land.  
  
Disclaimer: Due to some twisted thinking of fate, Pokemon is not owned by me.  
  
  
  
By: Yamamoto Kou  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Alpha had managed to get his first badge as easy as pie. His training session ended after a few days as they had to keep moving. Pichu and Togepi agreed probably because his family and friends would bug him again. That was also probably why he kept moving on himself. The thought of Misty is sending shivers down his spine. He was not far from Mount Moon when he bumped into someone. A.J. He almost said it out loud.  
  
A.J: Sorry, didn't see you there. *offers a helping hand* Need some help?  
  
Alpha: No thanks. *gets up by himself and brushes some dust off* Are you a Pokemon trainer?  
  
A.J: Yes. In fact. I'm looking for someone to battle. Are you a Pokemon trainer too?  
  
Alpha: The name's Alpha. A good battle doesn't sound bad. Two on two?  
  
A.J: You bet! *takes out a Pokeball* Butterfree go!  
  
Alpha: Togepi!  
  
A.J: Using a baby Pokemon? You must think I'm pretty easy don't you? I'll just have to show you what your dealing with here. Butterfree, Paralyze Powder!  
  
Alpha: Gust.  
  
Togepi: *uses Metrome to do a gust attack and it blows the powder right back at Butterfree, sending it hurtling down the air*  
  
A.J: Butterfree, return! You're better than I thought. How many badges do you have?  
  
Alpha: Just one.  
  
A.J: By my standards, you should've had three by now. Looks like I can't cut you some slack. Go Sandslash!  
  
Alpha: [So his Sandshrew evolved. No surprise there at the rate he's going.] Then it's Pichu I choose.  
  
Pichu: *comes out of Pokeball fully charged*  
  
A.J: Are those two the only ones you've got?  
  
Alpha: *nods*  
  
A.J: You could at least check the type of the Pokemon. Sandslash! Show it your Slash attack!  
  
Pichu: *electrical energy still fierce* Pichu! (Battle cry) *runs directly into Sandslash*  
  
A.J: *clearly surprised* Sandslash! Give it an Earthquake!  
  
Sandslash: *Rolled itself up and proceeded to give the ground a good bashing*  
  
A.J: *looks at battlefield* Hey! Where's the Pichu?  
  
Pichu: *suddenly appeared in midair* Piiiiii chu! *shocked the life out of Sandslash*  
  
Sandslash: *Falls to the ground*  
  
A.J: *clearly stunned* What. happened?  
  
Alpha: Guess he's just too quick huh?  
  
A.J: *hand balled into fists* You won. Nobody's ever won against me since I started that 100 winning streak thing. All right. I lost this battle but the next time you see me, I'll make you and your Pokemon mincemeat. *returns Sandslash*  
  
Alpha: Anytime. *returning Pichu*  
  
A.J: By the way, have you heard anything weird about Mount Moon?  
  
Alpha: No. Why?  
  
A.J: Well, since a few months ago, there were some loud noises heard. But when some people went in, it was as quiet as a church. There was no one in it. Then there was the other thing. Pieces of Mount Moon are crumbling off. But by the next day, the broken pieces were back in their original places. The place was completely empty. There's not even a single Zubat left in there. Weird.  
  
Alpha: I'm going to take a look at it.  
  
A.J: Sure. See you around Ace.  
  
Alpha: Ace?  
  
A.J: That's a nice nickname for you. See ya and good luck. There's a Pokemon Center ahead.  
  
Alpha: *smiles* Thanks. See ya around too.  
  
Pichu: *pops out of Pokeball* Pi? Pichu pi chu. {Ace? Not a bad name}  
  
Alpha: Come on. Let's get to the Pokemon Center.  
  
A hidden camera had surveyed the battle. It then retreated to its post. Something inside was running to a certain place. To tell a certain somebody a certain something.  
  
Nurse Joy: Your are fighting fit Alpha. They're also fed like you asked Please come again. *handed the two Pokeballs back*  
  
Alpha: Thanks.  
  
While waiting, Alpha had some food and borrowed a map of Mount Moon and studied it. When Alpha was out of the Pokemon Center. A figure clad in black beckoned to him. He followed him until they came to the entrance of Mount Moon where hundreds of trainers and people of other professions demand to get in as Officer Jenny blocked of the entrance.  
  
Officer Jenny: Like I said, the area is too dangerous.  
  
Crowd: But we want to get in!  
  
The figure in black beckoned to him again. This time, he headed for the more rocky side. A lot of people agreed that it wasn't safe. Alpha still followed and he was led past incredibly sharp rocks and he also had to climb up the steep mountainside until they reached a place just near the top of the Mount Moon. The figure murmured into a piece of oddly shaped rock and a hole appeared underneath them. The figure jumped in and so did Alpha. When they reached the bottom, Alpha found himself surrounded by Team Rocket members. The figure clad in black threw the cloak away to reveal a Rocket member.  
  
Rocket member: Welcome Alpha. The name's Derek. Shake? *stuck out his hand*  
  
Alpha: *took a step back* What do you want from me?  
  
Derek: *lowers hand* We have been observing your battle. You may use baby Pokemon, but you make them tuff. The boss says you've got potential. We got you here to give you the invitation to join us.  
  
Alpha: And what if I refuse?  
  
Derek: We know how to deal with pest. When we deal with them, they are taken care of. Permanently.  
  
The Team Rocket members surrounded him. They had their Pokemons out and they look vicious.  
  
Alpha: *looks at the Pokemon and some of them looks like they have scars on them* What happened to them?  
  
Derek: They undertook one the best training course in Team Rocket.  
  
Alpha: *clenched his fists* You.beasts.  
  
Derek: We try. *checks watch* Times up. It's decision time. You've got ten seconds to answer. 10.9.8.7.6.5.4.3.2-  
  
Suddenly, Alpha speeded towards one of the Rockets.  
  
Rocket #1: Arbok, wrap attack!  
  
The Arbok lunged for Alpha's feet but missed as he jumped into the air and placed his feet on the wall and ran. (like the way they do it in kung fu movies) Then he jumped back down to the ground and started running so fast that it took them 4 seconds to realize what's happening. The other Team Rocket members put up a chase while Derek pushed a big red button on the wall activating the alarm. Then Derek was giving out orders through the intercom.  
  
Team Rocket member: Derek? What's happening?  
  
Derek: Our new member doesn't want to join and he's loose! Get all the members in the district to find him. Send some to guard the exits. Tell the scientist in the labs to be alerted. This one's good.  
  
Team Rocket member: He must be. No one's ever done this in Team Rocket's history.  
  
Derek: any details on him?  
  
Team Rocket member: No. There is no information about him, which means he doesn't have an ID.  
  
Derek: Fine. Just carry out orders and fast! *switches off the intercom* No one who rejects our invitation will live. *runs towards the control center*  
  
Intercom: An intruder is on the run. I repeat, an intruder is on the run. Some Rocket Members will be assigned to guard an exit while the rest join the search. All scientists are ordered to lock their labs. I repeat, all scientists are ordered to lock their labs.  
  
Scientist(Evan): *locked the doors* An intruder? Here? It is almost impossible. *walks to his study table then noticed that one of his cages are open and empty* Egads! It's that silly Eevee! Argh! *reports through the intercom* An Eevee of mine has escaped.  
  
Team Rocket member: You mean that newborn again? Forget about it. You've got work to do and the experiment didn't really work on it right? So we'll kill it once we find it.  
  
Evan: All right. *switches the intercom off* I was going to kill it off anyway.  
  
Intercom: If any Rocket happens to see a newborn Eevee, kill it immediately.  
  
Alpha: *hid himself in a storeroom and hid in the space that is between the shelf and the wall (which is pretty tight)*  
  
Rockets: *comes into the room*  
  
Head Rocket#1: Check the corners and on top of the shelf.  
  
Rockets: *starts checking*  
  
Rocket #4: *holding something* Sir! This is the only thing we can find here. *hold up a struggling and scared Eevee*  
  
Head Rocket#1: Well, well. If it isn't the notorious newborn Eevee from Evan's lab. You've got yourself infamous even by Team Rocket standards. *calls out his Raticate*  
  
Eevee: *struggling while baring his teeth*  
  
Head Rocket#1: Aww. Isn't the little Eevee tired?  
  
Rockets: *snickers*  
  
Head Rocket#1: Then Raticate here will make it all better. Raticate, Bite attack!  
  
Raticate: *jaws were about to clamp onto Eevee's neck*  
  
  
  
Head Rocket#1: *his face of pleasure was turned into a face full of shock*  
  
Alpha: . *in one hand was the Eevee and on the other was where the Raticate bit him and it was bleeding*  
  
Head Rocket#1: GET HIM!!!  
  
Rockets: *called out their Pokemon to attack*  
  
  
  
Alpha: *out the door before the command to attack was given*  
  
Head Rocket#1: WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GET HIM!!!!!  
  
Rockets: *runs out to chase Alpha*  
  
Head Rocket#1: *activates walkie-talkie* This is Head Rocket number one. The intruder is on the run! I repeat, the intruder is on the run! Over and out. *joins the chase*  
  
Rockets: Hey! Where did he go? He was around the corner a minute ago.  
  
Head Rocket#1: We'll find him. He can't be far.  
  
Alpha was now in a room labeled 'Failed Stones'. He had got Togepi out to Teleport him but somehow, this is the only place that he can teleport to. His Togepi was healing his arm with a Heal attack.  
  
Alpha: *panting and sweating from the effort* Curse Team Rocket! *hits the wall* Psychic proof walls! *looked at the Eevee witch is now looking intently at him and beckoned for Togepi to heal him too*  
  
Eevee: *lets himself be healed but eyes never left Alpha*  
  
Alpha: *stroked the Eevee* It's not gonna be easy to get out of here.  
  
Outside leaning against the darkest corner of the wall, was Tricep. She was waiting for something. "If you are who I think you are, show me what you've got."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
At Team Rocket Main Headquarters, Giovanni was thinking about what his niece Tricep wants from him when his train of thoughts were derailed by the sound of the telephone.  
  
Giovanni: Yes, what is it? What! I see. Take care of him. *puts the receiver back down and turns to face the window*  
  
Giovanni's Persian walked in as it sensed that his master needs him.  
  
Giovanni: This will delay the entire thing. But I was right about him. He does have potential. *strokes Persian* Not like the last few idiots who accidentally found a way in. *thinks for a while* However if he does make it out alive.He will be worth the capture. 


	6. Chapter Six: Eevee's Evoulution Power

Chapter Six: Eevee's Evolution Power  
  
A/N: Thankies to Ihire and Phoenix of the Light, the two who reviewed. It was just two but they were still good. I can assure you that the next chapter will be better so just sit tight. AAMR and Misty fans come and attack. " Prepare for trouble YK!" "And make it more than double 'kay?" "To protect the world from evil Misty haters!" "To unite all AAMR and Misty lovers!" "To denounce the evil of all that we love!" "To extend our reach to the stars above!" "Misty fans!" "AAMR fans!" "We blast of at the speed of light!" "Surrender now! We've come to fight!" "That's right!" "Hey! Where did YK go?" Due to the fact that YK is trying to say 'I'm not mocking you guys! Really! I'm sorry! I was desperate!', it has resorted to take a long trip to the trash compacter.  
  
To Phoenix of the Light: I'm still trying to think of a plot on how his friends remember him.  
  
Disclaimer: Some guys I don't know now currently own Pokemon.  
  
By: Yamamoto Kou  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Alpha was still in the 'Failed Stones' room. He was pondering how to get out of here. His only chance will be to attack the Command room. But the first thing is to get there alive of course. At least that bite mark was healed.  
  
Eevee: *taking one of his Pokeballs and placing it before him*  
  
Alpha: So you wanna be my Pokemon?  
  
Eevee: *nods*  
  
Alpha: Okay. *gently taps the Pokeball on Eevee's head and Eevee is soon in the Pokeball*  
  
Togepi: Toge toge togepree. {One of these stones have power.}  
  
Alpha: Huh?  
  
Togepi: Toge toge. {One of these} *starts searching through the pile of stones*  
  
Alpha: *decided to look through the pile of stones too*  
  
  
  
Togepi: Toge toge pi. Toge pree. {It's here I think. Maybe it can help.}  
  
Alpha: *closed his eyes for a while and feels a slight vibration in the air along with a humming sound* Your right. There is something.  
  
With his eyes still closed, he randomly moved his hand and picked something up. It turned out to be a piece of steel. He can tell this was the one. It radiated a sense of warmth. Alpha put it in his pocket.  
  
Alpha: Looks like the only way to get out of here is to fight our way out of here.  
  
Pichu: *pops out of the Pokeball*  
  
  
  
Eevee: *does the same*  
  
Alpha: You gonna be okay out there Eevee?  
  
Eevee: *nods*  
  
Alpha: Then let's go! *kicks the door open and runs out into the corridor along with the others*  
  
From that dark corner, Tricep smiled.  
  
Tricep: Reckless but unpredictable. I might as well watch the show. *takes out a device with a screen and continues to watch*  
  
Rocket member: The intruder! He barged out of the 'Failed Stones' room and is now running through the corridors!  
  
Derek: What is this kid? He's crazy but he's got some seriously tuff guts.  
  
Intercom: The intruder is on the run! I repeat, the intruder is on the run!  
  
Every single Rocket heard that announcement and were all running towards his location. Some managed to get there before the others.  
  
Rocket Team #3/ #7/#19: We've got you now! *advances towards Alpha step by step*  
  
Alpha: Not this time! *runs to a rocket and punches him in the stomach, causing him to faint*  
  
Other Rocket members: What the- *knocked out by Pichu's widespread Thundershock*  
  
Togepi: *uses Mega Punches, Mega Kicks and Hyper Beams all over the place and is going into an attacking frenzy* Togepi!!! (battlecry)  
  
Surviving and left over Rockets: Get the Eevee!  
  
Eevee: *sends a matrix of wind at their direction*  
  
  
  
Remaining Rockets: *stunned*  
  
  
  
Alpha: Way to go Eevee! *kicks a few Rockets*  
  
  
  
Pichu: Pi chu! {That was awesome!} *shocks some incoming Rockets*  
  
Togepi: Togeee! Toge preeeeeee!! {Yahooooo! This is fun!!} *takes down more Rockets*  
  
Alpha: Come on. We've still got a long way to go! *runs ahead*  
  
Pichu/Togepi/Eevee: *runs after him*  
  
Derek: Looks like we underestimated them.  
  
Rocket Member: This is new. The trainer is attacking alongside his Pokemon.  
  
Derek: Shut up and start reinforcing the place! *activates the heavy metal door over the current one*  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Giovanni was in his office yet again, satisfied that 30% of the plans had been successfully completed. He stroked the Persian yet again. He was busy with the financial papers when he was interrupted again.  
  
Rocket Official: We seem to have a problem at sector E3 sir. We've received an urgent call.  
  
Giovanni: Put the caller on the screen.  
  
A piece of the wall slides to the side to allow a screen to be visible. It soon flickered to life as a figure can be seen.  
  
Derek: Sir! The intruder seems to be trying to reach the command center.  
  
Giovanni: Then send the Rockets after him.  
  
Derek: But that is what I did. We are currently reinforcing the place.  
  
Giovanni: *frowns* But isn't he taken care of?  
  
Derek: No. In fact, well.See for yourself. *screen flickers and another scene appeared in its place which showed a boy, a Pichu, a Togepi, and the troublesome failure of an Eevee experiment beating the daylights out of every Rocket that stands in their way. Screen then shows Derek again*  
  
Giovanni: I see your point. Use the successful experiments on them.  
  
Derek: Yes sir! *screen flickers out*  
  
Giovanni: This is the first time anyone had ever wreak such havoc at a Team Rocket sector. He's the first to give us more trouble than the police. *thinks for a while* What is he?  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Tricep looked at the screen intently.  
  
Tricep: It won't be long. *smiled*  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Alpha: *a bit worn out but still fighting Rockets*  
  
  
  
Pichu/Togepi: *a bit tired but still on a winning streak*  
  
Eevee: *also tired but never fails to get a Rocket with either some sort of wind attack or a normal one*  
  
It took them several hours later to get to the door to the command center. There were too many Rockets on the way and by the time they did reach it, all of them were worn out and they can't really attack anymore.  
  
Alpha/Pichu/Togepi/Eevee: *panting hard*  
  
A figure steps forward.  
  
Rocket Member: Well, well. If it isn't the brats that caused such a fuss. *takes a step forward* The name's Brenda. One of the best Rockets in the sector and I will not let you live.  
  
A few growling sounds can be heard behind her. It came from one of the fully evolved Jolteons. There were also other Eevee evolutions like Vapareon, Espeon and the others. They look very vicious. Soon some of those Eeveelutions started to attack. Pichu and Togepi are trying to hold them of while dogging the blast, which is very hard at this stage.  
  
Brenda: Surrender and maybe you won't have to die a painfully slow death. *bran dashes a whip*  
  
Alpha: Never.  
  
Brenda: Then die!  
  
Pichu: *avoided most of the attacks but still got hit*  
  
  
  
Togepi: *feeling too worn out to avoid some of the attacks*  
  
  
  
Eevee: *tired but still standing*  
  
  
  
Alpha: *clenched fist*  
  
Brenda: You've got nowhere to run or hide so don't even think about it. *lashes whip out at Alpha*  
  
Alpha: *having trouble avoiding them*  
  
  
  
Brenda: *lashes out again but this time manages to get his shoulder*  
  
Eevee: *enraged and there was a gust of wind and it sprang onto Brenda and tackled her*  
  
Brenda: Get off me you worthless freak! *manages to get Eevee thrown onto the wall*  
  
Alpha: Eevee! *still holding his damaged shoulder*  
  
Brenda: Forget about it because you're the one who's going to die first! *whip manages to wrap around his neck and starts to choke him.  
  
Alpha: *desperately trying to get the whip off*  
  
Pichu: *hurt badly but can't help Alpha or the Eeveelutions will get him before he chokes*  
  
Togepi: *close to collapse but keeping the Eeveelutions at bay to keep them from tearing Alpha up to little bits*  
  
Eevee: *manages to stand up then roars and a mighty gust of wind is blowing all over the place*  
  
Alpha: *sees something glowing in his pocket*  
  
The thing managed to float out of his pocket. It turned out to be the piece of steel. It then hung in mid air and grew brighter than before, stunning Brenda and the Eeveelutions. A change was coming over Eevee. He glowed and was taking on another shape and Eevee's coat was starting to take on a metallic sheen. When the light cleared, a magnificent Pokemon is standing where Eevee was. It had a metallic coat of fur and ears that were slightly longer but thinner and sharper looking than before. On the tip of its tail was what looked like a small silver ball. The Pokemon is Metaleon.  
  
Alpha: *out of instinct told Metaleon to do an attack that just popped out of his mind* Metaleon, use a Steel Beam attack!  
  
Metaleon: *open his mouth to shoot a silver beam in front of Brenda*  
  
Brenda: Aaahhh!! *was thrown back by the force of the blast and the whip fell from her hands*  
  
Alpha: *got the whip of his neck and yells out another attack that came to his mind* Metaleon, use Metallic Roar!  
  
Metaleon: *opens his mouth yet again but this time all that came out was a sound that sounded like a cross between screeching and grinding metal but doesn't hurt the ears and when that sound came out, metal was jutting out of the ground*  
  
Pichu/Togepi: *jumped back to Alpha's to make way for the metal that was jutting out towards the Eeveelutions and frightening them*  
  
Eeveelutions: *runs away*  
  
  
  
Metaleon: *closes mouth and metal soon sinks back into the ground*  
  
  
  
Alpha: You did great! *pats Metaleon on the head*  
  
  
  
Metaleon: *lets out a satisfied sound then devolves back to Eevee*  
  
Alpha: Wow! Looks like you can evolve and still come back to being Eevee huh?  
  
Eevee: Eevee! {Yes!}  
  
  
  
Pichu: Pi! {Cool!}  
  
Togepi: Toge togepi! {You looked so good out there!}  
  
Alpha: Were still not out of this dump yet!  
  
Togepi: *used Heal on itself along with Eevee and Pichu then started to Mega Punch the door*  
  
Derek: What? *soon hears the door burst open*  
  
  
  
Alpha: *steps inside along with Pokemon*  
  
Rocket Member: *uses a Golbat against them but gets shocked by Pichu's Thundershock* Ahh! *tries to run away but gets shocked by Pichu*  
  
Alpha: You must be the only one left. *looks at Derek*  
  
Derek: *looks angrily at Alpha* Rydon, Venamoth, Victrebell attack!  
  
Rydon: *charging toward them*  
  
  
  
Venamoth: *getting ready to use Supersonic*  
  
Victreebell: *uses a Razor Leaf attack*  
  
Alpha: Pichu!  
  
Pichu: *uses a Thundershock on all three*  
  
  
  
Rydon/Venamoth/Victreebell: *faint*  
  
Derek: *looks angrily at his Pokemon again then looks at Alpha* Curse you! *turns to run but is knocked out by a waiting Togepi*  
  
Togepi: *dust his hands*  
  
Alpha: All right! Now lets free the Pokemon! *pushes some buttons that says 'Open All Doors' and 'Release All'.  
  
All the scientist: *finds their doors opening wide* Hmm?  
  
Soon all the cages were open and every single Pokemon charged out of the place.  
  
All the scientists: *tries to get the Pokemon back but was carried out by them instead*  
  
Alpha: *quickly called his Pokemon back into their Pokeballs and ran out one of the many exits on the other side of the mountain*  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Officer Jenny: *trying to calm the crowd until sees openings on the mountain and sees Pokemon streaming out of it and to follow them were some very scared scientist* Huh?  
  
An officer: *went through the nearest opening and comes out* I see a lot of people in here and they're all from Team Rocket. They are all unconscious!  
  
Officer Jenny: *contacts the Police department* Hello, this is Officer Jenny here and I need some reinforcements. We've found out the culprit behind the Mount Moon crisis.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Giovanni was surprised, shocked, angry and amused by what had happened in sector E3. But all these feelings point to the one thought. That is to capture this Alpha Omega and make him a part of Team Rocket. Either that or die. He decided to put this Alpha Omega in his black and red files. The description next to it says 'endless potentials'.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Tricep had teleported herself out of Mount Moon once the doors are open. She looked at the footage once again.  
  
Tricep: You are going to be something great. *puts the device back into her bag* Very great. *teleported herself to wherever she always goes*  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The old man found that his thing looked a bit different than before. He looked at it and gave a sigh. He put it back in his pocket.  
  
Old man: It's exited. The time is coming nearer. It is becoming anxious. *looks at the setting sun in the West* The master is becoming stronger. *continues to walk through the desert* 


	7. Chapter Seven: Waterway

Chapter Seven: Waterway  
  
A/N: Hi ya guys and gals. Thank you guys for all the reviews!!!! This battle will be a little more interesting than the Battle of the Badge. (maybe) One of the reasons is because I'm using a move from a comic. I've changed it a bit. But I still don't own that move, but borrowed it. And I admit it. I will copy one of the moves from the Pokemon Adventures comic because I can't help it. It doesn't belong to me. Remember that. The only thing about the title that matches with the story will be the word 'water'. Suddenly, the power was cut off. At the Power Station. :You cannot spread your reign of terror evil YK! Mwahahahahah!" I turned on the back up generator and continue to type while they have fun.  
  
Disclaimer: If YK wrote this fic, it means it does not own Pokemon.  
  
By: Yamamoto Kou  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Alpha is now at Cerulean City. With some training on the way of course. Team Rocket is not slowing them down one bit. Eevee is doing better than ever. Most of the scars disappeared. Alpha had also decided that he should not evolve Eevee, as it would probably attract too much attention. Tricep is still monitoring them from where she stays and she's using satellite cameras at the moment. Alpha had his Pokemon healed at the Pokemon Center and also had lunch. They now headed for the Gym. He had to wait for a while as they were doing a show. Unfortunately, Misty had decided to visit them. Thankfully, she left her Togepi at the Ketchum household.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A look at the Ketchum household.  
  
The whole house was a mess. Brock and Mr. Mime had been fighting over who cleans the house and fought for the broom, the mop, and just about every appliance in the house. Togepi and Pikachu were still shocked a bit from being squashed under the Team Rocket balloon. Fortunately, they're getting over it. Unfortunately, they are now sharing Mrs. Ketchum's fate. In the dryer.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A look at Team Rocket.  
  
"Come back here you thieves!" "Aaahhhhhh!!!! *runs*" They are currently being chased by a grocer as they couldn't help themselves but help themselves over the wide variety of food in his shop. They would've used their Pokemon but... It turns out that there's a pretty good trainer in town. His name's Mark and he's the one who got first place in the Indigo Plateau. He also happens to have a very good Gyarados. They had stolen something from his granddad's shop. Now he's currently chasing Team Rocket along side his granddad. His Gyarados is happy to have some new (though temporary) practice dummies. We see an Arbok, a Victreebell, a Wheezing and a Lickitung with X's in their eyes. A Wobbuffet is currently being a witness on the pavement.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Back to Cerulean City.  
  
Lily: Were going out for a while so you've got to take care of the gym okay? Bye! *slams the door behind her*  
  
Misty: But... Oh well. *sits on a chair*  
  
Dewgong: Dew gong. {Hi Misty.}  
  
Misty: Dewgong! Glad to see you okay! *cuddles him* With you around, trainers don't stand a chance for the Cascade badge.  
  
Alpha: *steps in* Really?  
  
Misty: *looks up* Your that guy with my other Togepi!  
  
Alpha: He's not 'yours'. It was his choice to be my Pokemon. Besides, I have a name you know.  
  
Misty: *says sarcastically* Gee. I can't remember.  
  
Alpha: You gonna battle or what?  
  
Misty: Fine by me!  
  
Both of them stand into position.  
  
Alpha: Can this be a three on three match?  
  
Misty: Sure. But is it because those are the only Pokemon you've got?  
  
Alpha: *nods*  
  
Misty: In that case, you'd better get ready to lose to *strikes a pose* Misty, the Fourth Cerulean Sister! I choose you! Starmie!  
  
Starmie: Star!  
  
Alpha: Then I'll use Togepi!  
  
Togepi: *sees his match and gets ready to win*  
  
Misty: Togepi! *a thought struck her* How about if I win, I get Togepi. If you win, you get the Cascade badge. Deal?  
  
Alpha: Well Togepi?  
  
Togepi: *nods*  
  
Alpha: You've got yourself a deal!  
  
Misty: All right! Starmie! Use your Bubblebeam!  
  
Starmie: *bubbles stream out of his mouth*  
  
Alpha: ...  
  
Togepi: *tilts head to one side as the bubbles stream past and runs forward for a REALLY good Mega Punch at Starmie*  
  
Misty: *before the hit could land, she yelled an instruction* Starmie! Get underwater!  
  
Starmie: * did as he was instructed *  
  
Togepi: *had to stop in the middle of the pool*  
  
Misty: Hah! Starmie! Shoot some Water Guns and get back into the water! Change your location and keep on attacking!  
  
Starmie: * did as it was told *  
  
Togepi: *trying to avoid the burst of water which comes at him every few seconds*  
  
Alpha: *smiles* Togepi!  
  
Togepi: *looks at Alpha for instructions*  
  
Alpha: *narrows his eyes* Set! *uses two fingers to point at an area in the water* Hyper Beam!  
  
Togepi: *uses a very powerful Hyper Beam which sent half of the pool's water into the air*  
  
Starmie: *landed out of the pool with the ruby flashing dangerously*  
  
Misty: Starmie! Return!  
  
Starmie: *gets back into the Pokeball*  
  
Misty: You did great Starmie! *glares at Alpha* This time, I won't cut you any slack! I choose you!  
  
Before Misty could call out her selected Pokemon, Psyduck appeared. He didn't appear the last time because he was asleep.  
  
Psyduck: Psy.  
  
Misty: Psyduck! Guess I'll have to use you now that you're out.  
  
Alpha: Pichu.  
  
Pichu: *came out of the Pokeball*  
  
Misty: Uh oh. Psyduck use your Scratch attack.  
  
Psyduck: *stood there and tilts his head* Psy.  
  
Misty: *falls over anime style*  
  
Pichu: *sends a Thundershock attack at Psyduck which knocks him down in an instant*  
  
Alpha: I'd like to see a moving target.  
  
Misty: *enraged and returned Psyduck to it's respective Pokeball* You think your such hot stuff huh!? Then I'll help you cool off! Dewgong! I choose you!  
  
Dewgong: Dew gong! *steps in*  
  
Alpha: *lets a Pokemon out after returning Pichu*  
  
Eevee: Grr.  
  
Misty: Cute. Dewgong! Aurora Beam!  
  
Dewgong: *sends an Aurora Beam flying for Eevee*  
  
Eevee: *runs straight for Dewgong and avoids the beam by running beside it*  
  
Misty: What the?  
  
Eevee: *tries a Bite attack on Dewgong but at the same time drops into the water as the force was a bit too strong*  
  
Misty: Dewgong! Use a Headbutt!  
  
Dewgong: *recovers from the shock of being pushed into the water and heads for Eevee*  
  
Eevee: *concentrates on Dewgong while holding it's breath*  
  
Dewgong: *is now coming closer to Eevee*  
  
Eevee: *still concentrating on Dewgong and holding his breath but this time using Focus Energy*  
  
Dewgong: *getting closer to Eevee with its horn pointing at him*  
  
Eevee: * still concentrating on Dewgong, holding breath and using Focus Energy*  
  
Misty: *trying to see Dewgong in the water* Get it Dewgong! I know you can!  
  
Dewgong: *horn is a few millimeters from Eevee*  
  
Eevee: *sends out a really strong Whirlwind Attack that slams Dewgong into the wall and sends all the water from the pool flying everywhere*  
  
Misty: *gets some water out of her eyes* Dewgong! *nurses Dewgong*  
  
Eevee: *satisfied, jumps really high and lands on the platform*  
  
Alpha: *for some reason, the water missed him*  
  
Misty: *relieved that Dewgong is in no immediate danger* Fine! Here's the Cascade badge! *tosses it to him*  
  
Alpha: *returns Eevee and grabs the badge*  
  
Misty: *yells extremely loudly* You happy now Mr. Big shot!? *looks around but realized that he isn't around anymore so takes her Pokemon to the Pokemon Center*  
  
Alpha: *had Pokemon at Pokemon Center before Misty and is now walking around then overhears a conversation*  
  
Cerulean Person #1: You've got to believe me! There's a monster in the sewers!  
  
Cerulean Person #2: I know already! Sheesh. People who just can't tell they already know.  
  
Cerulean Person #1: Gee, you already knew?  
  
Cerulean Person #2: Of course I know! I took the picture.  
  
Cerulean Person #1: Really?  
  
Cerulean Person #2: Yup. Gees, don't you read the fine print below the picture?  
  
Alpha: *hears the conversation and heads back to the Pokemon Center feeling suspicious*  
  
Misty: *got back to the Gym with healed Pokemon*  
  
Alpha: *got his Pokemon out of the Pokemon Center and told them about what he just heard*  
  
Pichu/Eevee: *thinks*  
  
Togepi: *crosses arms and thinks*  
  
Alpha: I don't know about you guys, but I'm going.  
  
Eevee/Pichu/Togepi: *nods their heads and follows him*  
  
Alpha and his Pokemon then went to the nearest manhole and snuck into the sewers. Pichu had to use Flash since it was really dark. It stank in there. Even though other people would say it was because of the gunk, the smell was familiar...  
  
Suddenly, something came at them. Alpha had to duck under the slimy arm.  
  
Alpha: Slimy... *looked at the attacker and got a bit of a shock*  
  
The attacker looked like a Muk. LOOKED like one. But there were patches of green on it. It was also slightly glowing of green. Its expression was that of pain. The Muk attacked on without caring. Alpha knew it would be no use to attack it. It was already in enough pain. It was probably attacking them because the pain won't go away. Alpha knew what made it like this. He now cursed Team Rocket viciously under his breath. So did his Pokemon. Before they realized it, they had reached a dead end. The Muk was enormous and with the way it was flinging its arms around, they won't be able to get through without getting acid on themselves.  
  
It was then that they could hear a sound. A sound that resembled that of what a ripple made in a quiet calm lake. Then a quiet tinkling sound before something burst out of the murky water. It gleamed in Pichu's light and landed with a thump on the ground before Alpha. Alpha picked it up before the Muk could cover it with its poisonous slime.  
  
Alpha looked at the thing. It turned out to be a Water Stone, but it's different than a normal one. It was aquatic blue and it looked like crystal. Anyone would've mistaken it for a precious stone. It's probably worth more than any precious stones.  
  
Alpha: Eevee!  
  
Eevee: *was shimmering in a wave of aquatic blue light*  
  
Soon the light engulfed it and when the light faded, a Vaporeon was revealed. It was a bit different from any other Eevee because it was the colour of water so pure, that it made the water from Purity Canyon look like ordinary river water. When it stepped onto the murky water, it became clean and clear.  
  
Alpha: Vaporeon! Try a Surf attack!  
  
Vapereon: *opened its mouth and an overpowering flow of clear water gushed through the sewer*  
  
The water washed over the Muk and when Vapereon was finished and closed it's mouth, the green stuff was gone and it looked happy. It then said a word of thanks and left.  
  
Alpha checked to see if his other Pokemon are all right. He found a very wet Togepi behind him.  
  
Vaporeon: *devolves back to Eevee* Eevee. {Sorry.}  
  
Alpha: Pichu? *realizing that Pichu was washed away, he was about to travel further into the sewer for him when a happy little voice shouted out*  
  
Pichu: Pi! *was on a surfboard made out of his own HP* Pi pi chu pi. Pichu.{I wanted to surf the wave. Sorry.}  
  
Alpha: *laughed a bit* It's okay. But tell me if you want to that the next time okay? Now come on guys. You need another round at the Pokemon Center.  
  
After a few days, Alpha and his Pokemon were on the road again.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Tricep was looking at the scene in the sewers. She inspected the water.  
  
Tricep: This water.... So he has the Water Stone now. First, the Steel Piece and now this. I should've never underestimated your luck. I'm looking forward to your every move Alpha. 


	8. Chapter Eight: Mission: ACOMPLISH

Chapter Eight: Mission: ACOMPLISH  
  
A/N: Thoughts will be between these two symbols [ ]. No one reviewed the last one. Except for Ihire. I really appreciate it. Thanks! But I do wish I could've had at least two. AAMR fans and Misty fans come in. "Ha ha. No reviews! Now get off the net!" "Make me." " If you say so. *takes out Atomic-Bomb-That-Takes-Pesky-Pets-Out-Of-FF.Net* So long sucker! *pushes button and close eyes and ears*" " *turns the bomb around* Bye bye." The bomb blasts the AAMR and Misty fans off FF.Net. It's temporary and no casualties are caused. Besides the fact that YK doesn't want AAMR and Misty fans to be mad. So YK jumped off a cliff into the dangerous Amazon river to be attacked by poisonous snakes, crocodiles, tigers and piranhas. Ouch.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Pokemon. Thank you for reading! *blows current disclaimer up* I don't like this one.  
  
By: Yamamoto Kou  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
It took Alpha a few days to get to Vermillion city. The first place he always headed for in the city would be the Pokemon Center. But the city isn't as peaceful as it seems. While Alpha's Pokemon are being healed, he was curious. Usually there would be wounded Pokemon being brought into the Pokemon Center after being beaten by the Lieutenant. Surge. But now, there wasn't much Pokemon that needs healing. He headed for the Gym to have a better look.  
  
When he got there, he was surprised to find a poster on the wall. It read: 'Lieutenant Surge, Vermillion City Gym Leader, is believed to be missing. Has been lost for three weeks. Last seen at the docks. A reward of $2,000 will be given to the person who finds him. Please report to Officer Jenny. Thank you for your cooperation.'  
  
Alpha: Lt. Surge? Missing? There's something wrong here. *heads back to Pokemon Center to retrieve Pokemon and bring them over to take a look at the poster*  
  
Pichu/Togepi/Eevee: *feels suspicious*  
  
Alpha: Come on. Were headed for the docks.  
  
And so they headed for the docks. Alpha remembered that this was the place where he had boarded the magnificent S.S. Anne. And now the only ship there was a sinking, old, weather beaten boat. It was foggy. They looked around and only found a few empty crates. Besides that, there wasn't much else. Alpha thought for a moment. Then the Water stone acted on it's own accord. It was like a lighthouse on a foggy night. It's light shone across the water like a real lighthouse too. Then dropped back onto his palm. After putting the stone back into his pocket and returned his Pokemon into their respective Pokeballs, he jumped in.  
  
The ocean felt like ice on his skin but after a while he got used to it. He swam around for a bit and turned to look back. He was now beginning to get a hint. He swam under the pier. It was really dark down there so Pichu had to come out and use a Flash attack. It was lucky it learned how to use its HP and turn it into a surfboard or else he would have to swim in the freezing seawater.  
  
They looked around for a bit until they found what they were looking for. It was a door against the wall under the head of the pier. It was half way in seawater. That's probably why no one found it.  
  
Alpha opened the door and went in along with Pichu. They found themselves in what looked like the inside of a water tower. They found the ladder and climbed. Pichu stopped using the Flash attack, as there was light above. When they managed to climb up, they had to hide behind a couple of crates when two Rocket members pass by.  
  
Rocket #1: That guy sure has energy doesn't he?  
  
Rocket #2: Who cares? His Raichu's the one that I'm focusing on. Now if he would just tell us where it is, he wouldn't have to get that treatment.  
  
Alpha: [Raichu? Isn't that Lt. Surge's Pokemon?] *gestured for Pichu to follow him*  
  
They sneaked around for a while and found that they can't go any further. There was a metal door in front of them. The two Rockets inserted a card through a slot in a panel next to the door. It opened to let them pass. Alpha knew he couldn't get in there unless he had one of those. Besides, he could tell that that place was swarming with Rockets.  
  
Just then, a Rocket came out. This was their chance. Pichu used a Thunder Wave attack to paralyze him. They hid him behind some crates and gagged him. Alpha then wore the clothes of that Rocket over his own clothes. It was perfect. Pichu got into the Pokeball and Alpha was ready to get into their headquarters. He inserted the card and went through.  
  
Alpha's suspicion was confirmed. Rockets were everywhere. It would have been stupid to just barge in. He walked among them and found the two Rockets he saw before. He followed them. They walked through a corridor and went into one of the rooms. Alpha peeked through the door.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Rocket #2: Okay, listen up you. You gonna tell us where it is or what?  
  
Rocket #1: *takes out a remote* Or else.  
  
Against the wall and chained there was Lt. Surge. He looked battered and weak. An almost impossible thing for someone like Surge. He looked up and answered.  
  
Lt. Surge: Like I said before and I'll say it again. THERE'S NO WAY I'M TELLING YOU BASTARDS!!!! *spit at them*  
  
Rocket #2: Ooh. You did a bad thing. And you know what you get if you do bad things. Sock it to him!  
  
Rocket #1: *pressed the button on the remote*  
  
Lightning current surged through the wall that Lt. Surge was chained to. Lt. Surge suffered. The Rockets just stood there and smirked. Then came an announcement from the intercom.  
  
Rocket Member: Ken, Rob. The 'Head Rocket' says that you can dispose of your captive now. The Raichu is found. Please dispose of him immediately.  
  
Ken: Aww. But the fun just started.  
  
Rob: Chill out. We've got other fish to fry.  
  
Ken: Whatever. *turned off the current*  
  
Lt. Surge: *fainted*  
  
Ken: I hate to do the dirty work. It takes up too much time.  
  
Rob: Especially when we can go torture some other people. *heads for the door*  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Alpha saw this coming. He quickly pretended to just pass by. The Rockets saw him.  
  
Ken: Hey, kid. Come here.  
  
Alpha: *comes closer to the Rockets*  
  
Rob: Get rid of this will ya? *tosses him Lt. Surge who is not light*  
  
Alpha: *nods and carries him around the corner*  
  
Rob: That was easy. Now we can go have some fun. *turns and leaves*  
  
Ken: You said it. *follows*  
  
Alpha brought Lt. Surge to the nearest storeroom and laid him down. He called out Togepi to heal Lt. Surge. He's in a bad way. Alpha knew that the alarm would soon be given.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Mew was in a forest. It was quiet. Too quiet. It didn't like it. It was about to leave when it can't move. It realized that it was paralyzed. A shadow loomed above it. And then it knew no more.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The two Rockets were about to leave through the door. It was then they heard a muffled sound. They looked and found the source. He was one of them. But the only thing was that the only pieces of clothing left on him were his undershirt and his underwear. They took away his gag.  
  
Rocket #3: THAT SON OF A *BEEP* IS IN HEADQUATERS!!!  
  
Rob: Who?  
  
Rocket #3: THE GUY WHO TOOK DOWN SECTOR E3!!!!! IT'S HIM!!! HE"S HERE!!!!  
  
Ken: What the *beep*!? *runs into headquarters* I'm telling the 'Head Rocket'!!!  
  
Rob: *uses Paralyze Heal on Rocket #3* Come on! We have to inform the others. *runs in headquarters*  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
By now, Lt. Surge was healed and was coming around. He shook his head and opened his eyes. Alpha had already got rid of the Rocket clothing. Togepi was standing by and on the look out for Rockets.  
  
Lt. Surge: Where am I? *he suddenly sat up* I'll never tell!  
  
Alpha: *puts a hand over Lt. Surge's mouth and held up a finger as a gesture that meant 'quiet'*  
  
Lt. Surge: *lowered his voice* Who are you?  
  
Alpha: The name's Alpha Omega. No time for talk. We've got to get your Raichu and we're out of here.  
  
Lt. Surge: THEY FOUND HIM?  
  
Alpha: *covered his mouth again* Yes. Now would you mind?  
  
Just then, the intercom came to life again.  
  
Rocket Member: Attention!! Attention!! This is a code blue!! A young trainer by the name of Alpha Omega has intruded into Rocket headquarters!! He must be dealt with!! I repeat, he must be dealt with!! If possible, capture him!! I repeat, if possible, capture him!!  
  
A few Rockets can be heard exclaiming these remarks.  
  
"THAT GUY??? HERE???? NO WAY!!!  
  
"HE'S NOT GOING TO TAKE US DOWN THAT'S FOR SURE!!!!"  
  
"YA!!! WE'RE NOT AS WEAK AS SECTOR E3!!! WE'll POLVERISE HIM!!!"  
  
Lt. Surge: So you're pretty infamous here huh?  
  
Alpha: Think what you want. But you'd better be prepared to run. On the count of three, we get out. *lets out the rest of his Pokemon*  
  
Lt. Surge: So that's all you've got? *crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow*  
  
Alpha: You haven't seen anything yet. One. *hand on the doorknob* Two. *turning the knob* THREE! *throws open the door and runs while being followed by his Pokemon and Lt. Surge*  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
At Team Rocket Main Headquarters, Giovanni had just came back to his office after an inspection of the completed things and also a look at his 'gift'. His Persian was contented to walk around for a while. He was about to sit down when his niece appeared.  
  
Tricep: Having fun uncle?  
  
Giovanni: What have you come for this time?  
  
Tricep: *smiled* I don't have much time to play now uncle. I have other matters to attend to. And here's what I came for. *teleports something* It's another 'gift'.  
  
Just then, the screen flickered to life to reveal a bearded man in his fifties.  
  
Giovanni: Ahh. The 'Head Rocket' of sector H5. What news do you have?  
  
Tricep: *hidden in the shadows with the 'gift'*  
  
Head Rocket: I'm afraid it's bad news sir. The, Alpha Omega as you call him, has succeeded in intruding this sector.  
  
Giovanni: He did? Then get him! I want him, dead or alive. *slammed fist on the table*  
  
Head Rocket: Yes sir. *screen goes blank*  
  
Tricep: *steps out of the shadows* I'll be going now. *teleports herself somewhere*  
  
Giovanni: *looked at his new 'gift' then turned to work on the computer to try and find some newspaper clippings of sixteen years ago*  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Alpha: Take this! *kicked a Rocket out of the way*  
  
Lt. Surge: *taking down Rockets by the handful*  
  
Pichu: *having fun doing some shocking*  
  
Togepi: *kicking, punching, Hyper Beaming and basically kicking Rockets butts*  
  
Eevee: *getting Rockets up in the air and knocking 'em back down to the ground or against the wall*  
  
Lt. Surge: Guess I underestimated you.  
  
Alpha: Forget it.  
  
After an hour or so, they managed to get to the control room where Raichu and the 'Head' Rocket were. To their surprise, the door opened for them. The room beyond was dark. They suspected a trap but still went in as they had no choice. Pichu used a Flash attack to scan around. But when they were all inside the room, the door shut behind them and the lights went on. At the end of the room stood a desk. On that desk was a Raichu in some sort of containment box. But behind that desk was a man. With white hair, a beard and a mouth curled up to a sneer.  
  
Head Rocket: So, we meet again lieutenant.  
  
Lt. Surge: *gaped in shock* Ma.ma.Major Light!  
  
Major Light: *laughed a haughty laugh* It's been a while.  
  
Lt. Surge: But.you were reported lost in the Ilex Forest five years ago.  
  
Major Light: What I meant by a while was when we met the last time. Back when we were on the battlefield.  
  
Lt. Surge: This can't be you.  
  
Major Light: Oh, but it is lieutenant.  
  
Lt. Surge: But.  
  
Major Light: I'm working for Team Rocket? Oh believe me. I should've asked you to join.  
  
Lt. Surge: But Team Rocket's evil.  
  
Major Light: Evil, yes. But the power they had given me was too good to be true. But it is true. *glared* Enough talk. I must capture the intruder before I get rid of you. Or do you want to be first? *takes a gun out of the drawer*  
  
Lt. Surge: *took a step back while glaring daggers at Major Light*  
  
Alpha: If you want me, get me.  
  
Major Light: Well now this is convenient. I suppose you might as well gather your little Pokemons and it's off we go the boss. *sees only Pichu and Togepi* Where's the- *was blown into the wall by some wind, hard*  
  
Eevee: *can be seen glaring at the now knocked out Major Light who was surprisingly easy to knock out*  
  
Lt. Surge: *gets Raichu* Now let's-  
  
His words were cut short by seeing Major Light holding Alpha in a headlock with a gun pointed at his head.  
  
Major Light: This is what you get for rebelling against your commanding officer. Now will you cooperate?  
  
Alpha: *elbowed him in the stomach and gave him a left hook followed by a right one* That was easy. *brushed of some dust*  
  
Lt. Surge: *sweat dropping while staring at the now slightly bloodied and really knocked out Major Light*  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
After rounding up the rest of the Rockets, they got Officer Jenny and they were all placed into custody. But not far away, we can see a cloaked figure sneaking out of a cellar of a warehouse. It then headed for the nearest telephone booth.  
  
Rocket #00: Sir, sector H5 is down. I repeat, sector H5 is down.  
  
Giovanni: It is? *frowns* Forget about it. Sector H5 is of no importance now. Report to the nearest sector.  
  
Rocket #00: Yes sir.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
At Team Rocket Main Headquarters, Giovanni turned back to the computer screen to research something. He clicked on the file labeled 'The Burning Ship On Ice' The date was 15, May. Dating back to 16 years ago.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Tricep had only just come when the whole place was cleared.  
  
Tricep: *frowned* This is unusual. 


	9. Chapter Nine: Mission Acomplished

Chapter Nine: Mission Accomplished  
  
A/N: Okay, okay. I admit it. I got most of my ideas from the Pokemon Adventures comics. You should read it. If there is ant thing in the story that completely matches the one in the comic, please note that it doesn't belong to me. AAMR and Misty fans blow my house up. From a helicopter above. "Your evil reign of terror ends now! *laughs like an evil person* We have won! *sees sign board* 'The house you had just blown up does not belong to YK. Please try again. Thank you.' "Nooooo!!! This can't be!!! Attack all of YK's houses" Meanwhile, YK had moved its real house to a place where they will never find it. Namely the Place-Where-AAMR and Misty fans-Won't-Find-YK place. If anyone wants to know, there are over a Gig million houses in each country that look similar with the same signs.  
  
Please note that Togepi uses different attacks due to Metrome. (No one would believe me if I said it was natural for him. K'so.)  
  
Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me. If anyone thinks it does then, *points behind you* the guys in the white coats are here to save you.  
  
By: Yamamoto Kou  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
After the Rocket members were all put under key and lock, Lt. Surge and Alpha's Pokemon were left at the Pokemon Center. Lt. Surge then patted Alpha on the back. Hard. Alpha also got the reward money.  
  
Lt. Surge: You sure are good. You must be sent from some other town to rescue me right?  
  
Alpha: To tell you the truth, I found out you were missing when I came to your gym and noticed the poster. I wanted to challenge you to a three on three Pokemon match.  
  
Lt. Surge: Is that so? *smiles* Okay then tuff guy. As soon as we get our Pokemon along and maybe grab something to eat, you're on! Deal?  
  
Alpha: Deal.  
  
And so that night, Alpha had a Pokemon Battle with Lt. Surge.  
  
Alpha: Come on Pichu!  
  
Lt. Surge: Fighting lightning with lightning huh? Raichu, show it a Mega Punch attack!  
  
Raichu: *lunged out at Pichu and packed its fist for getting Pichu but finds that its target is gone*  
  
Pichu: *suddenly appeared behind it and used a Quick Attack*  
  
Raichu: *dodged it but barely*  
  
Lt. Surge: Raichu! *gives Raichu some X Speed* Give it a Tail Whip!  
  
Raichu: Rai! *swung its tail menacingly as Pichu draws nearer*  
  
Pichu: *hops over the tail like jumping with a jump rope*  
  
Raichu: *now swerving tail in all possible directions*  
  
Pichu: *has to get away from Raichu to avoid being hit*  
  
Lt. Surge: Raichu! Go for it!  
  
Raichu: Rai! *rolls itself into a ball and rolls for Pichu*  
  
Lt. Surge: That's it! Get it with the new Rollout attack!  
  
Raichu: *heading for Pichu*  
  
Pichu: *shocks Raichu but has no effect besides the fact that Raichu is now over flowing with electric current*  
  
Lt. Surge: Ha ha! Nice work Raichu! Now use it's own attack against it!  
  
Raichu: *still in a Rollout attack but managed to do a Thunderbolt*  
  
Pichu: *absorbed the attack*  
  
Alpha: Two can play this game!  
  
Lt. Surge: Raichu! Go for plan B!  
  
Raichu: *circles Pichu*  
  
Pichu: *gives Raichu a Mega Kick into the wall*  
  
Raichu: *uses a Thunderbolt attack to force itself away from the wall and at the same time get more speed*  
  
Lt. Surge: I don't know about you but you'd better not believe the rumour that Lt. Surge is slow.  
  
Raichu: *rolls so fast that when it hits the floor, it created marks and is now headed for Pichu*  
  
Alpha: I have to admit, your good. But you asked for this. Pichu!  
  
Pichu: *dodged Raichu and got ready for the command*  
  
Alpha: Fire Dragon attack!  
  
Lt. Surge: What? Electric Pokemon can't learn fire attacks!  
  
Pichu: *jumped high into the air and aimed a Thunderbolt attack*  
  
Raichu: *sees the attack end up quite a distance behind him*  
  
Lt. Surge: Hay kid, you might want to tell your Pokemon to AIM before it attacks! *laughs but then gawks*  
  
It turns out Pichu turned electricity into heat. As the Thunderbolt attack gets to the ground, it gets scraped across the floor, causing the electric current to burn and become a fire attack. The reason it was called a Fire Dragon attack was because it was big. Very big. The end of it looked like the head of a dragon. Pichu was engulfed in flames but you can see its not burning him, hurting him, straining him or make him sweat either. (Please see the Episode: All Fired Up where Team Rocket tries to fry Ash, Pikachu and Bulbasaur. Something like that.) To Pichu, the flames aren't really hot.  
  
The dragon like swirling beam of fire found its target. It used its long body and coiled it. Surrounding Raichu and blocking off all his possibilities of escape. It then lunged at Raichu.  
  
For a few minutes, Raichu is nowhere to be seen through the flames. Then the flames disappeared leaving an ashen mark on the ground. Raichu is found fainted in the middle.  
  
Lt. Surge: Raichu! *turned to Alpha* Now I know your really good. Flames like that could've killed Raichu here but you've managed to just make him faint.  
  
Alpha: Pichu can tone down its electric power so why not the heat in its fire attacks. *returns Pichu*  
  
Lt. Surge: I was hoping that Raichu would finish all your Pokemon off but. *takes out Pokeball* Looks like it's time for the rest of the team. Electabuzz! Go! *releases Electabuzz* I would've said 'You win' and hand over the badge if you're an ordinary trainer but your not one of them. Time to kick in the real powerhouse!  
  
Alpha: My Pokemon and me will be honoured to see your real power. *gets Togepi out*  
  
Lt. Surge: Then follow me. *opens up a hidden passage way and heads up the hidden stairs*  
  
Alpha/Togepi: *follows*  
  
They both finally came to a metal door. Electabuzz shocked it and the door opened. They went into a dark room. Lt. Surge clapped once and the lights light up. The light revealed an out of the ordinary battlefield.  
  
The floor was made of metal. Electricity was sizzling across the walls instead of lamps. The roof slid away to reveal the night sky. A column is situated on all four corners of the room and sizzling with electricity. It was an amazing sight to behold.  
  
Alpha: Pretty impressive.  
  
Lt. Surge: This brings me back to the old days when Pokemon battling was much more dangerous. Risks and gambles were common. And now I've got the feeling its all gonna come back.  
  
Alpha: You mean...  
  
Lt. Surge: That's right!  
  
The metal door closes shut with a loud clang.  
  
Lt. Surge: Your gonna have to beat me if you want to get out of here. If you lose, *points at Alpha* You'll have to stop being a Pokemon Trainer. For life.  
  
Alpha: *took a step forward and gave a thumbs up* Your on!!!  
  
Togepi: *looks very exited and energized by the tension*  
  
Electabuzz: *feeling the same way*  
  
Lt. Surge: I hadn't used this place and my two other Pokemon for twenty years now. Oh, I almost forgot. *takes something out of his pocket* This is my treasure and I've never shown it to anybody else.  
  
It turns out to be a Thunderstone. Not an ordinary one at that. It was electrical yellow with a blue outline and has a blinding white aura around it. The three colours of electricity.  
  
As soon as the Thunderstone is revealed, the Water stone and Steel Piece seems to vibrate in his pocket.  
  
Alpha knew he had to win now. By now, both opponents stood on their respective side of the battlefield.  
  
Lt. Surge: I might as well give you a little info. This battlefield increases the power of electric Pokemon. Electabuzz!  
  
Electabuzz: *heads for Togepi with a Thunder Punch*  
  
Togepi: *uses Reflect*  
  
Electabuzz: *punches into the shield made by the Reflect attack and shatters it*  
  
Alpha: Your Electabuzz is good. But it's not good enough. Hyper Beam!  
  
Togepi: *uses one*  
  
When the smoke clears, they saw that Electabuzz caught the Hyper Beam in its hand and it fades into nothing.  
  
Alpha: *getting more and more hyper and exited when people start to feel nervous*  
  
Togepi: *getting as energized as Alpha*  
  
Electabuzz: *Thunder Punch Togepi but finds its fist hurt and sizzling with Togepi unharmed*  
  
Alpha: Nice Acid Armour attack! *throws his fist into the air*  
  
Lt. Surge: *frowns but feels exited as he has met a good challenge for the first time since twenty years*  
  
Electabuzz: *uses a Mach Punch*  
  
Togepi: *got hit but managed to keep itself from flying into the electricity charged walls then uses a Mega Kick and sends Electabuzz into the sky but got slightly electrocuted due to its external electricity*  
  
Lt. Surge: *sneers*  
  
Electabuzz: *aims a Dynamic punch on top of Togepi as it comes down to the Gym*  
  
Togepi: *grabs Electabuzz's arm and swings it around a few times before throwing it into a wall*  
  
Electabuzz: *recovers but gets a bit more damage*  
  
HP score for Electabuzz: 908 out of 1840.  
  
HP score for Togepi: 736 out of 1568.  
  
Togepi: *uses a Recover*  
  
Electabuzz: *uses a Thunder attack*  
  
HP score for Togepi: 449 out of 1568.  
  
Togepi: *uses a Harden attack and used a Comet Punch attack with its hardened fist*  
  
HP score for Electabuzz: 328 out of 1840.  
  
Lt. Surge: *clenched his fists*  
  
Togepi: *uses Agility*  
  
Lt. Surge: Use a Confusion attack!  
  
Alpha: *surprised*  
  
Electabuzz: *throws Togepi against the wall ten times*  
  
HP score for Togepi: 8 out of 1568.  
  
Togepi: *launches a Hyper Beam attack before landing onto the ground in a heap*  
  
Electabuzz: *knocked out*  
  
Lt. Surge: What the-  
  
Alpha: So you haven't noticed yet. *returns Togepi to his Pokeball* Great job Togepi.  
  
Lt. Surge: Electabuzz, return. *gets Electabuzz back into his Pokeball* Notice what?  
  
Alpha: Ever since he used Recover, he's been using the Focus Energy attack.  
  
Lt. Surge: Smart. But I bet you can't outsmart my Jolteon! *releases Jolteon*  
  
Alpha: *lets Eevee out*  
  
Jolteon: *uses Agility*  
  
Eevee: *does Agility too*  
  
Lt. Surge: [This does not look good. He knows that Jolteon has the better speed so he's trying to shake it off. We'll see.] Use a Pin Missile attack!  
  
Jolteon: *shoots a blast of pins at the place where Eevee is supposed to be*  
  
Eevee: *appears behind Jolteon and uses an especially good Growl attack that decreases Jolteon's attack score by three levels and continues to use Agility*  
  
Lt. Surge: [Hit and run huh?] Jolteon! Use your Quick Attack!  
  
Jolteon: *does one and got Eevee*  
  
Eevee: *used a Bite attack as it got nearer*  
  
Jolteon: *breaks away and uses Thunder Wave*  
  
Eevee: *disappears before the attack got him*  
  
Jolteon: *looks around*  
  
Lt. Surge: [Did it use Teleport or something?]  
  
Alpha: *kept his face calm and shadowed*...  
  
A Gust attack suddenly came and gave Jolteon a Critical hit right on target. Both Lt. Surge and Jolteon look frantically from left to right but couldn't see a thing. It was after the fourth time it was launched that the location of the enemy was revealed. Right above them.  
  
Alpha: *gave Eevee an encouraging smile*  
  
Eevee: *standing fifty feet above the ground on thin air*  
  
Jolteon: *got angry and sent a furry of Pin Missile attacks*  
  
Eevee: *manages to dodge most of them but still got hit as Jolteon mercilessly rain him with torrents of needle-like fur*  
  
Lt. Surge: *getting desperate now* Jolteon!  
  
Jolteon: *fur starts to rise from the electricity which is currently clinging to its body and starts to collect power from the electric current along the walls*  
  
Alpha: [Like a battery charging up...] *looks up at Eevee and gives a 'prepare-yourself-look'*  
  
Jolteon: *carrying enough electricity to power a city for over fifty years*  
  
Eevee: *using Focus Energy*  
  
Jolteon: (Imagine Super Saiyans from Dragonball, any series, collecting a super large amount of ki and forming it into on compressed ball shape and, make it a big one.)  
  
Eevee: *still using Focus Energy and glares at Jolteon*  
  
Alpha: *glares at Jolteon*  
  
Lt. Surge: NOW!  
  
Jolteon: *releases the electrical energy and aims it all at Eevee*  
  
Eevee: *stares at the incoming attack*  
  
Alpha: ...  
  
Eevee: *opens it's mouth and the wind starts to blow like there's no tomorrow*  
  
Alpha: TWISTER ATTACK!  
  
Eevee: *forced the wind into a funnel shape to resemble a tornado and uses it to drill through the electrical ball*  
  
Lt. Surge: *gaped in shock as the twister breaks the entire thing into harmless sparks in the air*  
  
Jolteon: *couldn't believe it itself*  
  
But the twister didn't stop there. It went on and got Jolteon smack center. Jolteon fell to the ground with a thump. The twister faded into nothing. Eevee came down.  
  
A brief pause and silence occupied about five minutes before Lt. Surge returns Jolteon and started to laugh. Any other ordinary trainer would have thinked that he finally snapped. But of coarse, no ordinary trainer can beat him like this.  
  
Lt. Surge: *stops laughing* All right! You win. *wipes tears away* I hadn't had this much fun in years! *tosses him both the badge and the Thunderstone* Here! You deserve it! *pushes a button that opens the door* I'm following because I have to take my Pokemon to the Pokemon Center.  
  
Alpha: *smiled* Glad I could help. Come on Eevee. *returns Eevee and leaves*  
  
Lt. Surge: *follows*  
  
Tricep: I'm lucky I made it in time. This was definitely an unbelievable battle.  
  
She jumped from the wall on the second story back to the ground. She was invisible since she used a handy gadget. She went back to ponder this while having her beauty sleep.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Alpha was asleep in one of the rooms while his Pokemon stayed with Nurse Joy for the night. While waiting for his Pokemon to be healed, Lt. Surge talked to a sleepy Erika.  
  
Lt. Surge: Sorry to make you up this time of night but this is urgent. There's this special trainer here and you are the next target. (Him and Alpha talked about which badge he was going after next.)  
  
Erika: *rubs her eyes and yawns* So what's the big deal?  
  
Lt. Surge: Listen up. *whispers as this is supposed to be secret* I challenged him with the Colosseum Challenge.  
  
This woke Erika up completely.  
  
Erika: *eyes practically bugging out* YOU WHAT? THAT'S ONLY FOR THE MOST ADVANCE TRAINERS! Not that there's any left.  
  
Lt. Surge: And guess what? He won.  
  
Erika: ......... You sure?  
  
Lt. Surge: Big time.  
  
Erika: *smiles* Thanks for the info. Should I tell the other Gym leaders?  
  
Lt. Surge: No. If he defeats your Colosseum Challenge, then you tell.  
  
Erika: What's the trainer's name anyway?  
  
Lt. Surge: His name's Alpha Omega.  
  
Erika: I'll be waiting then.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
By this time of night, everybody in every town are sleeping. Well, not EVERYONE in EVERY town.  
  
Brock: MISTY!!! PLEASE!!! *on knees and begging*  
  
Mr. Mime: Mime mime. {Misty please.} *same position as Brock*  
  
Brock: PLEASE GIVE ME THE BROOM!!!  
  
Misty: NO!!!! PIKACHU!!!!THUNDERSHOCK!!!!!! *looks around and sees that Togepi and Pikachu were not there* Huh?  
  
It turns out that Mrs. Ketchum and the two Pokemon are stuck somewhere in the chimney. How did they get there...  
  
Flashback.  
  
Mrs. Ketchum was cleaning up the soot in the fireplace before going o bed with Pikachu and Togepi to help. Then Brock and Mr. Mime came along arguing to do it. They sorta fought for the thing while not realizing that they had cramped the three into the wall. The three decided to escape out of the chimney so...Let's just say they are not in a comfortable position right now!  
  
End of Flashback.  
  
Now Mr. Mime and Brock has formed a short period of alliance to get the broom by working together to stuff Misty into the dishwasher with it switched on. And when they chained the thing so that Misty can't get out, they ended the short alliance for the sake of who cleans the soot in the living room. 


	10. Chapter Ten: Race ya!

Chapter Ten: Race ya!  
  
A/N: This is very boring. I think it is. Since it was a production of writer's block. Please be patient. AAMR and Misty fans came and did something to my house. Shortly after leaving, they went to Canada and used a pair of binoculars to see my house explode. But nothing happened when they pushed the button because they forgot about the power plug. (The work of writer's block.)  
  
I am also very angry now due to the fact that my review file has been destroyed by some stupid glitch! I'm very sad for losing all your reviews. Please send more for me to start a new one. I'm REALLY sorry! Stupid glitch!  
  
Disclaimer: This is what YK has to say: Nip Grog Cup. And Pokemon is not mine.  
  
By: Yamamoto Kou  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Alpha and his pokemon are on their way to Celadon city. They were thinking about the battle that they had with Lt. Surge only a couple of nights ago. The thought had given them more determination to get to a Gym to battle fast. They decided to take a short cut. They then came to a town called Rodale. There seemed to be an event there as it was decorated with banners and balloons. Alpha decided to check it out.  
  
When he got there, the people are all chatting non-stop about something.  
  
Alpha: Excuse me sir. But, can you tell me what's going on?  
  
Man: Of. Don't you know? Rodale is chosen for the spot where the Great Pokemon Races are held. It only comes once every five years you know. This year, it's being held here.  
  
(A little explanation about the Great Pokemon Races: It is an event, which involves all types of Pokemon races like swimming, horseracing, obstacle courses and more. It is mostly based on the skill and speed of both the trainer and Pokemon more than strength. It goes on for a week. The last day has the best event of all. It is called the Tri-Pokemon race where trainers have to past three chosen elements and are allowed to use their Pokemon. It changes year by year.)  
  
Man: Today was the end of the Pokemon racing. The one who won was really good.  
  
Alpha: Who?  
  
Man: Laura and her Rapidash. They sure make a great team.  
  
Alpha: *remembers her* I guess so.  
  
Man: You're a trainer right? *points to his Pokeballs* You can enter the Tri-Pokemon race. It's held tomorrow. You can sign up now. If you hurry. *left*  
  
Alpha: *considered it*  
  
By then, Alpha is passing a poster that shows the prizes for the races, all except one has been taken. The only prize left was...  
  
Alpha: *turned to look at the prize* A Master Ball! *decided to enter the race so he registered then headed for the Pokemon Centre to give his Pokemon some treatment and to get himself something to eat*  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Giovanni reread the article again. It was about the fatal incident in which his half brother and his family should have died. They were wealthy because of an oil firm. Back in those times, Giovanni was still on the verge to make himself more wealthier than he was to keep Team Rocket growing. His half brother and his family were a very suspicious lot. They soon found out and threatened to blackmail him to keep him from becoming richer than they were. So Giovanni decided that they know too much and planned that they should die in their personal cruise ship on their holiday to the South Pole. He hired a few Rockets who were good in engineering and rigged the engine with a bomb. When the thing exploded, all evidence was either destroyed or lost at sea. He never expected the niece of his to be alive. Especially when she was only three years old then.  
  
Giovanni: But how did she live?  
  
Giovanni sat with his back to the door. He scanned the forest that can be seen through his window.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
That night, Team Rocket snuck into the building that kept the Master Ball. As they climbed down the rope, they did their motto.  
  
Jessie: To protect the world from devastation,  
  
James: To untie all people within our nation,  
  
Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love,  
  
James: To extend our reach to the stars above!  
  
Jessie: Jessie!  
  
James: James!  
  
Jessie: Team Rocket blasts off in the speed of light,  
  
James: Surrender now or prepare to fight!  
  
Meowth: Meowth that's right!  
  
Jessie: Ha ha. If we manage to steal the Master Ball.  
  
James: The boss will give us a raise.  
  
Meowth: And maybe a holiday to boot.  
  
Jessie: This is going to be so easy.  
  
What they didn't know was that Silph Co., the company that made the Master Ball, didn't take any risks...  
  
Jessie: Aahh! *climbs back up the rope*  
  
James: Ouch! *kicked of a Growlithe and climbed up the rope*  
  
Meowth: *climbing up the rope as the alarm went off and the Growlithes attacked* We're getting out of here! *jumps into the balloon*  
  
And the balloon rose into the air. But that didn't stop the Growlithes. They used the Flamethrower attack and Team Rocket is blasting off again.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
That night, behind a building, some competitors for the Tri-Pokemon race gathered with some guys in black and had a little discussion and unpacked a crate loaded with quite an amount of things.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
It was the day for the race. There are over a hundred competitors. Laura can be seen rooting for her cousin, Rudy. He was number fourteen. Alpha was also there. He warmed up for a while with his Pokemon. He has a bad feeling about the race.  
  
Announcer: All competitors! Please come to the stage for a brief explanation of the course! I repeat, all competitors, Please come to the stage for a brief explanation of the course!  
  
All the competitors huddled around the stage where the announcer was.  
  
Announcer: All right. As you all know, this is a Tri-Pokemon race so it's legal to use your Pokemon except for Bird Pokemon that can fly *looks at some of the competitors who brought Bird Pokemon which were fortunately Duduos and Dodrios*. As for Psychic Pokemon, teleportation is legal but the maximum distance would be one metre. From the starting point, head up to the river and start getting across. Then mount your bikes and paddle to the mountain where you all start climbing. The first one to reach the peak wins the Master Ball. (Everyone knows that the Master Ball is worth quite an amount of money. So if you don't catch Pokemon with it, you sell it to some rich guy who does.) You must use the route given. And nobody is to bring your Pokemon in Pokeballs so they can either be carried by you or run along side you. Now go to your places.  
  
All the competitors: *did so*  
  
Announcer: On your marks, get set, GO! *shoots the gun*  
  
And everyone runs off. In the lead is Alpha thanks to hard training of course. The others are falling behind.  
  
Suddenly, a smoke bomb appeared and as soon as some of the smokes cleared, most of them are either hurt or paralysed. But there is still over seventy competitors left and the race is still on. A competitor ran out of the camera's range and pulled out a walkie-talkie.  
  
Guys in black (and will be known as GIB from now on.) are hiding behind tree, rocks, and some bushes are standing by with a few things up their sleeves. One of them received the call from the walkie-talkie and alerted the others.  
  
The other competitors are having a hard time as some of them fall into pits, some of them are caught up in a battle between their own Pokemon, and some are just chased off course by wild Pokemon. Soon there was barely sixty in the race. Laura looks on as her cousin had made it past with the lucky ones.  
  
Meanwhile, Alpha was way in the lead. GIBs were out to get him. They tried bombs, they tried wild Pokemon, falling trees, the works but he's not slowing down. He was now at the river and this gave the GIBs a chance.  
  
Alpha was already preparing himself for whatever things were to come. They made the water incredibly rapid. Alpha made sure that the competitors and the camera were out of sight before letting his Eevee evolve into Vapereon to calm the water and help him over. He used Pichu's HP for a surfboard. Of course, there are the troubles of the sudden swarming of vicious Gyradoses, attacking Kingdras, protective Kinglers, whirlpools, poisonous Tentacruels, but he got over with not much bother. When he was at the other side, he made sure that Vapereon devolved before carrying on.  
  
But to the other competitors, they had either fainted or given up because of it. Rudy decided to play it safe and quit before he really gets hurt. Those with Ice Pokemon simply made a bridge while those with Water/Psychic Pokemon like Golduck and Slowpoke just surfed while using psychic attacks to get over. By now there are only about forty competitors left.  
  
Alpha is now cycling with one of the bicycles that are prepared. GIBs used tacks, nails, glass and other sharp objects but Togepi and Eevee simply used Whirlwind and blew them aside. Some of those things seem to get some of the GIBs but of course, there was too many of them to make a difference. And so they were getting furious. They made bumps and holes but they don't seem to do anything. Oil was used but he was good at avoiding them. GIBs think that they have a chance when he goes down hill but it was a breeze. Thanks to Togepi and Eevee. The GIBs were, by now, practically pulling the hair of their heads.  
  
The other competitors are soon thrown out before they reached their bikes as an entire army of wild and strong Pokemon blocked their path. Only five managed to get through and each of those happens to have walkie-talkies. When they are out of sight, GIBs guided them quickly and safely through the track and managed to reach Alpha.  
  
The only reason they managed to catch up to Alpha was due to being surrounded by GIBs.  
  
The GIBs and those five competitors are of course...  
  
Alpha: Team Rocket!  
  
GIB #1: That's right pal.  
  
Competitor #1: What are you waiting for!? Get the net and take care of him already!  
  
GIB #2: That's the problem. The twerps Pokemon destroyed ours. *holds up a bunch of burnt and electrocuted nets*  
  
Alpha: You're here to get the Master Ball aren't you?  
  
GIB #6: That's right.  
  
Competitor #5: Why we didn't steal it before the competition you might ask?  
  
GIB #2: It's due to the meddling security set up by Silph Co. that we are forced to win it.  
  
Competitor #3: We never expected you to come by.  
  
Competitor #4: And we might as well get the bonus while it's still hot. Arcanine, attack!  
  
GIBs and competitors: *commanded their Pokemon to attack as well*  
  
Togepi/Pichu/Eevee: *forced to kick Rockets butt, again*  
  
Alpha: *taking down the Rockets as well*  
  
GIB #3: *dodged a kick* Not this time. *pressed a button*  
  
Bomber copters came into sight. GIBs and the competitors put on gas masks. Gas was released and covering the place. Eevee of course blew it at the Rockets while Pichu shot the copters down and Togepi used some attacks to knock off the masks. Soon, fainted Rockets were scattered all over the place. Alpha got Pichu to make a few big sparks in the sky like distress signals and carries on with the race.  
  
He reached the peak and was made the winner. He got the first prize, but was force to give it up since Silph Co. needs it back. But his cash has increased a considerable amount. And so Alpha continued to journey to Celadon city. He was hoping to get some sort of ID because it seems that Team Rocket is going on the most obsessive stealing spree ever in history and Ids are needed. Officer Jennies came to the scene and caught all the Rockets that had attempted to get the Master Ball. But off course, some got away.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Tricep was watching him with her satellite cameras. She was busy with the scene as someone stepped up behind her.  
  
Tricep: What do you want?  
  
Person: Come with me.  
  
Tricep: What's wrong now?  
  
Person: There is some new news of 'them'.  
  
Tricep: Very well. *got out of seat and left with the person* 


End file.
